Aftermath
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: The final installment to the Karla series...Our favorite partners have some big hurdles to jump; a wedding, a pregnancy, and their young genius begins high school...how will they fair?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU!**

**A/N: This is the final installment to the Karla series, if you haven't read Everything Changes or Reactions, you should do so other wise this will make no sense. I hope that you enjoy this! Please read and review! **

**FYI: The italics are the epilogue from Reactions.**

* * *

><p><span>Aftermath<span>

_While Karla was being watched by her uncle Fin, Elliot took Olivia out to a restaurant. Karla knew what was going to happen and was very excited. They told the squad about them being together and the Chief of Detectives had let them stay together as partners because their closure rate was so high. He knew that if he split them up that the force and the public would suffer a great injustice. He decided to look the other way for them. _

* * *

><p><em>At the restaurant, they were sipping wine and enjoying their entrees. After finishing their meal, Elliot stood up from his chair and walked in front of Olivia. He knelt down and to her hand in his.<em>

"_Olivia, we've been together for a long time and I have been in love with you equally as long. Will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Elliot asked. _

_Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes and nodded too overwhelmed to speak._

_They kissed very romantically. The restaurant applauded them and they broke the kiss laughing._

* * *

><p><em>After leaving the restaurant, they went to pick up Karla from Fin's. Fin answered the door and called Karla. She walked over to her parents and immediately looked at her mother's left hand. When she saw what she wanted to see, she smiled real wide and jumped for joy. <em>

"_What are you so happy about?" asked Olivia._

"_He asked and you said yes!" she exclaimed. Elliot chuckled. Fin looked at the pair and grinned. _

"_Congrats you guys. When's the wedding?" Fin asked. _

"_We haven't decided yet," said Olivia. _

"_That reminds me," said Elliot, "Fin, I wanna talk to you a minute. I'll be back." He and Fin walked into the other room. _

"_Sup man?" Fin asked. _

"_Will you be my best man?" Elliot asked. Fin was shocked. _

"_You sure?" he asked. Elliot grinned and nodded._

"_I'd be honored," Fin replied. _

"_Thanks, man," Elliot replied. They walked into the other room to join the girls. _

"_Ready to go?" Elliot asked his girls. They both nodded and they all left._

* * *

><p>It had been two years since that wonderful night and their wedding was two weeks away. Olivia Benson sat on the edge of her bed and thought back to the night of that wonderful proposal that would soon make her Mrs. Olivia Stabler. She and Elliot had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a while. It wasn't until after finding Karla and Eliot getting divorced that they were able to admit to each other how they really felt. She was really happy to have him in her life; he who know all about her past and accepted her for who she was. He kept her grounded and safe. She knew that he always had her back and that he loved her as much as she him. She knew that their daughter was happy and loved.<p>

A timer brought her out of her musings and she looked down at the stick in her hand. She had felt off for a while now and now she knew why. She was pregnant. Finally, she felt that all the dreams she had wanted and desired so bad were coming true. She grinned as she looked at it. Karla and Elliot were going to be very excited. She heard giggling coming from the other room. She got up and threw the stick in her drawer.

* * *

><p>She walked into the kitchen of the house that they lived in now. She saw Elliot making funny faces at Karla and Karla was giggling at him. That sound was music to her ears.<p>

"Daddy being silly again, huh?" she asked. Karla and Elliot looked to her and grinned.

"When is Daddy not silly?" Karla asked with a chuckle.

The almost ten year old was getting ready to start high school in a couple months. She was so happy about that fact, but Olivia was worried that she was growing up too fast. There was hardly any time that Karla spent not reading or doing something constructive. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't as smart as she was.

Karla noticed her mother's look of thought and looked to her father. Her father caught it too. She got up and walked to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Mommy, no matter how smart I am, I will still be your little girl," Karla said softly. She knew what the thoughts were about and knew what her mother wished often. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, her miracle.

"I know baby. I just wish that time didn't move so fast," Olivia said. Karla nodded.

"Liv, she's starting high school not going to college, and she doesn't high school for a couple of months. We got time," Elliot said as he got up and walked to them. Olivia nodded and he wrapped his arms around his girls.

"El, I have something to tell you both," she said softly. Elliot released them and looked at her. Karla did the same. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Elliot's eyes widened. He looked at her up and down.

"You're serious?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh Liv, that is great news!" he exclaimed as he kissed her. She laughed at him. She looked down at Karla who seemed to still be processing the information.

"A baby brother or sister? What do you think kiddo?" Olivia asked. Karla looked at her mother.

"My bet is on a baby sister. Although if it's a brother I wouldn't mind him either," Karla said with a big grin. Olivia grinned and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good. I'm going to finish getting ready for work. Karla, do you have everything ready to go to Maureen's?" Olivia asked. Karla nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I have my books, clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I'm glad that she is letting me spend the night. I can't wait to tell them about the baby!" Karla exclaimed.

Elliot looked to Olivia who was watching Karla. It was like it dawned on her that her baby was going to have other siblings other than Karla.

"Um, Karla, go to your room for a minute. Your mother and I need to have a talk," Elliot said. Karla nodded and went to her room.

* * *

><p>Once alone, Olivia sat down and sighed.<p>

"I completely forgot! I can't believe I forgot!" Olivia exclaimed. Elliot rubbed her shoulders.

"We can tell them. I think that they will take it well. I mean, they do think of you as another mother no matter what Kathy tried to tell them," Elliot said, "Kathy is a different story. You know the kids will eventually tell her. I mean, she didn't even want Karla around them after the divorce. I'm glad Maureen changed her mind."

"Me too. You really think that they will take it well?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Elliot said. Olivia nodded and he leaned down to kiss her.

"So, do you think we should let Karla tell them or we tell them ourselves? Our daughter seems adamant to do it herself," Olivia said with a grin.

"Hmm, let's go ask her if she wants the honors. I mean, we get to tell the guys first so why not let her have this?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded in agreement and they went to talk to their daughter.

* * *

><p>Karla walked into her room and knew that it was going to be a while before her parents would get done talking. She pulled out her copy of <span>Wuthering Heights<span> and began to read more about Heathcliff and Catherine. It wasn't long before she heard her parents coming her way. A knock on the door and her mother opened it and poked her head in.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked. Karla nodded and Elliot and Olivia came into the room.

They sat on either side of her.

"Well, your father and I discussed it and we've decided you can tell your brothers and sisters about the baby, but we get to tell the guys. Is that a fair compromise?" Olivia asked.

Karla's face lit up at the compromise that was proposed and she nodded vigorously in agreement. She leapt into her mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"Can we go now?" she asked excitedly.

"Can I finish getting ready for work first?" Olivia asked with a chuckle. Karla nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that you agree with that proposal," Elliot said, stating the obvious, "But you know there is another issue I have to work out with you." Karla looked at him with a question on her face. He looked to his daughter and leapt at her tickling her sides. Karla squealed.

"Daddy! No, daddy stop! Daddy!" Karla squealed as she laughed. Olivia joined in the tickle fest and they were all soon laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready before we're late," Olivia said, "Love you Karla."

"I love you," Karla replied as Olivia left the room.

After another twenty minutes Olivia was ready and they left for Maureen's house to tell the Stabler children the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter! There's more to come! Please review!**


	2. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**A/N: This chapter was a tough one. I had a difficult time with the different emotions. I hope it's up to par. Remember that in the Karla stories that there is no Eli, which is why he's never mentioned. Just to let you know! Thank you to my one reviewer last chapter! It's much appreciated! **

* * *

><p>Maureen stood in her living room and watched out the window as she waited for her dad, soon-to-be stepmother, and little sister to arrive. She was glad that they were letting Karla stay at her house for a couple of days.<p>

She couldn't believe how her mother had treated her sister nor how she treated Olivia in the last few years. She knew that her father and Olivia didn't sleep together while he was married to her mother. Her father was a faithful man and Olivia was respectful that he was married. Karla was a surprise to them all. Maureen loved Karla as she did her other siblings, but her mother thought that Karla was proof that her father had cheated on her. Maureen told her mother it wasn't true and that one of the rarest crimes had taken place to produce Karla. Her mother couldn't grasp that. Maureen was glad that she lived away from her mother now and could spend time with her youngest sister. She saw her dad's car pull up to the curb.

"There here!" she called to the others as she walked to the door.

Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie came running to the door as well. They were excited to be able to spend time with their little sister again.

"Olivia came too," said Dickie. Maureen nodded and opened the door as the family of three stepped up onto the porch.

"Hey guys!" Elliot said to his kids.

"Hi dad!" they replied.

Elliot, Olivia, and Karla walked into the house. Maureen led them all to the living room and Kathleen shut the door behind them. They all sat down on the couches.

"Karla has some news she wants to share with you guys," Elliot said. They looked at their younger sister.

"Um, well, uh, Mommy and Daddy found out this morning that Mommy is going to have a baby. That she's pregnant!" Karla exclaimed, "I get a baby brother or sister to live with me!"

Maureen looked to her father and Olivia.

"This true?" she asked.

"Yes, and I hope that you guys are going to be okay with this. I mean, I want all of you to be a part of this baby's life. You guys are its sibling too," Olivia said warily.

They all looked to each other. Kathleen nodded as did Lizzie about having another sibling.

"I know that Mom may not be happy about this, but I sure am," Dickie said. Olivia smiled at him.

"I think that we all are happy about this and that we want to be a part of the baby's life too," Maureen spoke, "Who's going to tell Mom though?"

Elliot looked to Olivia who was looking at him.

"I am. She may not like this as Dickie said, but I think that she deserves to know," Elliot said.

Karla smiled at her family. She was happy that things were working out and she hoped that Aunt Kathy could let go of the bad things and embrace the good. She hugged her parents good-bye and she, Lizzie, and Dickie headed out to the backyard to play games.

"Thanks for taking her for a couple days Maureen. She needed this," Olivia said.

"It's no bother. She still having a hard time finding friends?" Maureen asked. Olivia nodded.

"The other children that live in our neighborhood look at her like she is some sort of alien. They tease and call her names, but she is still friendly as ever. There is one girl that has taken a liking to her. Her name's Haley and she lives a couple of houses down. Her parents are nice people too," Olivia said, "But I still worry that being as smart as she is as young as she is going to take toll on her. I worry that she will turn out like me."

Elliot slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other.

"Liv, that won't happen. She's well-cared for and she knows that she has people who love her," Kathleen said, "She seems like she is so happy."

"I agree, she seems like none of those things have affected her outlook at how life is," Maureen said, "And Liv, to turn out like you would be a blessing. Look at all those people you've helped and whose lives have changed because of who you are. She's lucky to have you as a mother."

"I don't know how many times I've told her the same thing, Maureen," Elliot said, "You're a wonderful person Olivia. I think that Karla is going to be fine."

Olivia looked to him and then to the girls and nodded.

"Well," Olivia said standing up, "We've got to go. I got an announcement to make and we have to get to work. We'll be by Thursday to pick her up. Thanks again Maureen for letting her stay."

"Anything for our sister, right Katie?" Maureen asked her sister. Kathleen nodded with a smile.

The couple smiled and hugged the girls. They left and headed off to work.

* * *

><p>After arriving to the precinct, Olivia looked over at her fiancé. She watched his facial features trying to figure out what he was thinking. He looked to her and grinned. Olivia knew from that grin that he was happy that he has never felt any happier then the days each of his children were born. They got off the elevator and headed into the bullpen.<p>

Fin was sitting at his desk going through some case files and DD5s that had to be filled while Munch was getting a refill of the toxic sludge that he called coffee. Both men noticed the couple walking in.

"Mornin' Baby girl, Elliot," Fin said with a smile, "You guys look happy."

Munch chuckled at his partner.

"It looks like they had one hell of a night!" Munch exclaimed. Elliot glared at the elderly detective as did Olivia.

"Shut up," Olivia said, "At least we get some."

Munch grinned as did Olivia. They loved to pick at each other.

"We have some news. Is the captain around?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded at the captain's door, "Yeah."

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and walked to the door and knocked. A 'come in' was said and she opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hey," she said. Cragen looked up from the file she was working on.

"Olivia," Cragen said, "What can I do you for?"

"Well, El and I have some news that we want you all to hear together," Olivia said, "You mind joining us out here?"

Cragen shook his head and went out into the bullpen with his detectives. Olivia trailed behind and went to Elliot's side.

"Well, we found out this morning that, uh, that El and I are going to be parents, again," Olivia said deciding that the direct route was the best.

"Oh that's great!" Fin said as he hugged Olivia. He turned and shook Elliot's hand, "Congrats man! Now I'm gonna have two little ones to spoil!"

Olivia chuckled. "I think Karla is more than enough spoiled by you."

Munch took his turn congratulating the couple. Cragen stepped forward and shook Elliot's hand.

"Congrats. I know that you are both very happy and excited about this," Cragen said with a grin.

They both nodded and looked to each other.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, back to work!" Cragen said.

The detectives chuckled and went to their desks to start their day. Olivia opened a file to work on it and began to wonder how Kathy was going to take the news of her pregnancy. She hoped that the other Stabler woman would let bygones be bygones. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's kind of short, but I'm gonna try to make the next one longer. Please review!**


	3. Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**A/N: I do apologize for the long wait, but writers' block was getting the best of me. I know it's short. The next chapter will make up for that. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia lay next to Elliot in their bed. She couldn't sleep because of the nausea and the fact that they still had a few more people to tell about her pregnancy and how would they take it. Not to mention the fact that their wedding was only two weeks away and that was stressful enough. She knew that this stress wasn't good for neither her nor the little life growing in her, but she couldn't help herself about the worries. Suddenly the nausea hit again and she took off for the adjoining bathroom.<p>

"Liv," Elliot called softly as he felt her leave the bed. He heard her getting sick in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a glass of ginger ale and some saltines to help with the morning sickness. He walked back to the room and she had already gotten back into bed.

"Ugh, this is killing me," she groaned. He chuckled at her over-dramatics.

"You just think it is, but it's really not. I brought you some ginger ale and saltines," he said as he offered her the items. She took the glass and took a sip of the drink. She then took the saltines and looked at them. She set the items on her nightstand and turned towards Elliot as he climbed into bed. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait for this part to be over. I hate having to run to the bathroom every time I turn around," she grumbled into his chest.

"It will get better. I wish I could go through it for you. I hated to watch Kathy go through it, but it's a part of pregnancy," Elliot said, "Think about the end result. It's all worth it in the end."

Olivia looked up to her love and grinned. She knew he was right and that it was difficult for him to see her like this. She often worried how she would deal with being pregnant, but that was before she was with him, when she thought she would have to endure everything alone.

"What are you thinking so hard about? I can practically hear your wheels turning," Elliot said with a chuckle.

"I was taking your advice for once and thinking about that little boy or girl that I went through all this for," she said.

"Wow, you actually listened to me for once," he said.

She smacked his chest. He nuzzled her cheek and she laughed.

"I love you," he said softly as he inhaled her scent.

"I love you too," she replied as she kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and felt his heart pounding in his chest over the love for the woman in his arms. As they broke apart as the need for oxygen became necessary he pulled her closer and they fell asleep in that position.

* * *

><p>Karla had settled into her bed that she shared with Lizzie when she was at Maureen's house. She began to wonder whether she would have a little brother or sister. She had always wanted a sibling. She wanted someone to play with and who would look up to her. She also thought about the upcoming school year.<p>

She was excited, but nervous about starting high school at a young age. She knew that kids in high school could be exceptionally cruel. She hoped that she would make some friends. Her friend Haley was a couple years older than her and was going to middle school, so she wouldn't have Haley there with her. She knew that her mom was nervous and worried about her going to high school. She flipped over onto her side and looked at the wall as her thoughts ran rampant.

That was when Maureen poked her head into the room to check on the girls. She saw that Lizzie was asleep, but Karla was awake.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?" she asked quietly as to not disturb her other sister. Karla rolled over and looked up to Maureen.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about high school," Karla said softly. Maureen walked to her littlest sister's bed and sat down.

"You worried about having friends and the fact that you are so much younger than the others there?" Maureen whispered.

"Among other things. I know that kids those ages can be really cruel to those who don't fit in. I really don't want to get picked on. Maybe it was a bad idea to have me start high school so early," Karla replied.

"Sweetie, I know you are going to have a hard time fitting in, but you have to remember that it isn't all bad. There are going to be some times where it is really fun and then there are going to be those times that aren't so fun. High school is supposed to be the best years of your life. I had a great time, but I did have those few who picked on me because of who our daddy is. Being a cop's daughter is never easy, but think about who your parents are and you'll do just fine," Maureen said. She pulled Karla to her and hugged her, "And remember that you have people who love you and want to be there for you."

"I know. Thanks Maury," Karla said as she hugged her big sister back, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get some sleep. We have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow," Maureen said as she tucked Karla in and kissed her head.

She walked to the door and shut it. Karla lay back down and thought some more on what her sister had told her.

'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is telling Kathy and the busy day for the Stabler children! Stay tuned! Review, please and thank you!**


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: Fair warning that the characters will be a little OOC. I hope that you loved this chapter as much as I did writing it! Enjoy! Special thanks to Ariel Lynn for the inspiration to write this next chapter! Couldn't have done it without you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Olivia and Elliot returned to Maureen's house to pick up Karla. Little did they know that Kathy was there too. They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.<p>

"I'll get it," came Lizzie's voice. She opened the door to see her father and soon-to-be step-mother on the porch. Lizzie's face went from happy to uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked his daughter.

"Uh, nothing," Lizzie said trying to put a smile back on her face.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. Lizzie bounced from one foot to another.

"Mom's here," she told them. Elliot looked to Olivia. Olivia's eyes went wide as she heard the news. She turned to Elliot.

"It's now or never and she had to know that we had to pick Karla up," Olivia said. Elliot nodded.

"Um, she didn't know Karla was here and it was a shock to us all that she showed up. She wasn't supposed to pick me and Dickie up til Saturday, but she showed up early. Karla was upstairs when she came and she and I have been staying in our room while Maureen tried to tell her that Karla's here," Lizzie explained.

"Oh crap," Olivia said under her breath.

Elliot looked to her. She nodded and they entered the house. They both knew that it was now or never.

"Karla!" Lizzie called. Karla came running down the hallway.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around each parent, "I had a great time here!"

"I'm glad you did sweetheart!" Olivia said as she kissed the girl's head. Just then they heard a commotion from out back and saw Maureen trying to stop Kathy from going into the house.

"Karla, go to your room," Olivia said.

"But Mom," Karla tried to argue.

"Lizzie, take your sister to your room," Elliot said to his daughter. Lizzie nodded and took Karla's hand.

"Come on, Karla. The adults have to talk," Lizzie told her sister as they headed down the hallway. The moment the door shut Kathy had stormed into the house.

"SHE'S HERE!" Kathy screeched at her eldest. Maureen looked to Elliot and Olivia apologetically.

"Mom, calm down. I invited Karla to stay for a few days," Maureen said trying to reason with her mother.

"You lied to me! You told me that it was just going to be your brother and sisters!" Kathy snapped at her daughter.

"I didn't lie! Karla is my sister too! I'm tired of you treating her like she's not! It wasn't her fault that she was born! It wasn't her fault that that man hurt her! It wasn't her fault about her finding Olivia and Dad! She didn't ask for any of this! She's my sister and I will treat her like my sister because I love her!" Maureen yelled at Kathy.

"Fine, but why does SHE have to be here?" Kathy asked indicating Olivia.

"Because she is Karla's mother and she has come to pick her up," Elliot answered.

"You could've came and got her without having her come with you," Kathy snarled at Elliot.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Olivia interjected, "I don't see why you have an issue with me Kathy. I didn't do anything to you."

"YOU didn't do anything? You caused me and Elliot to drift apart! You and that…that…CHILD!" Kathy screamed at them.

"That CHILD has a name and she is not the one to blame for this and neither is Olivia! You caused us to drift apart! You constantly wanted me to give up my job, something I loved, to stay home with you and the kids! I've told the kids why I do it and they understand, but you never grasped that they were fine with me doing it!" Elliot snapped back.

Kathy looked hurt at the accusation that she was the problem in all the issues that she and Elliot had. She thought about everything for a minute. She thought about how Karla came to be with them and how she and Elliot were falling apart before then. She understood that it _was_ because of her. That she _was_ the cause of everything.

"I am so sorry!" Kathy said as she began crying, "I never meant to do this, but it happened and I am so sorry!"

Olivia sucked in a breath and walked up to Kathy. Kathy cringed as she thought that Olivia was going to hit her, but what she did do shocked the entire room. She threw her arms around Kathy and hugged her. Kathy was shocked too. She didn't expect this. She expected Olivia to hate her. She hugged Olivia back.

"Kathy, it was never my intention to break you and Elliot apart. I tried everything to get you two to stay together," she whispered in Kathy's ear, "No matter my feelings for him. I always told him to go home to you." Kathy sobbed more at what she heard Olivia saying to her.

"Thank you and I am so sorry that I've treated you and Karla this way. I can understand if you never want to hear from me again," Kathy whispered back.

"No. Karla has wondered what she did was so wrong and why her Aunt Kathy didn't love her anymore. She needs an Aunt like you. She has missed you," Olivia said stepping back, "I think you should be around for Karla and for the new baby."

Kathy looked up at Olivia as she said all of that. She registered everything that Olivia told her and she smiled.

"I'd be honored if it's okay with you two," Kathy said. Olivia looked to Elliot and they both turned to Kathy and nodded. "Thank you! If it's okay with you I'd like to talk to Karla for a moment. To apologize among other things?"

They nodded again and watched as Kathy disappeared down the hall. Olivia felt like there was a big weight lifted off her shoulders and chest. Elliot put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She smiled at him and him at her. They were glad that things were going to better between both of them and Kathy.

* * *

><p>Kathy opened the door to the girls' room and Lizzie looked up wide-eyed at her mother.<p>

"Lizzie, give me and Karla a moment please?" Kathy asked. Lizzie looked at Karla who nodded that it was okay. Lizzie got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Karla," Kathy said to the little girl who was almost identical to Olivia.

"Hi," Karla said timidly.

"Is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?" Kathy asked her. She nodded and Kathy took Lizzie's spot in front of her.

"Aunt Kathy?" Karla asked. Kathy looked at the girl. "Why do you hate me?"

"Oh sweetie, I don't hate you. I was mad at your dad and mom for things that were my fault, and I wanted to hurt them so I was mean to you and it was very wrong of me. For that, I am sorry," Kathy said to her, "Do you understand?"

"Yes. You thought that Mommy was the reason you and Daddy had the divorce and that part of it was my fault," Karla said looking up at the stunned blonde, "I heard everything."

"Karla, I was really angry and hurt with everything that happened between me and your father when I said that," Kathy said trying to explain.

"People say things they always mean in the heat of the moment," Karla pointed out.

"That's not always true. Once I had given some thought about what happened in the past I understood that most of it was my fault and that your daddy and I were growing apart before you found him. I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did, and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me and never want to see me again," Kathy said as tears welled in her eyes.

Karla sat there and processed what she had heard. She contemplated everything and then decided that it was better to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge.

"I forgive you and I want you around more. I've missed our time together before all this happened," Karla replied.

"I have too sweetie. I love you Karla," Kathy said. Karla got up and threw her arms around Kathy.

"I love you too Aunt Kathy," Karla said hugging her tight, "Oh and did you hear? I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"I heard. Your mommy told me. Are you excited?" Kathy asked and Karla nodded vigorously.

"I hope it's a boy though because we have way too many girls in our family," Karla said giggling.

"Maybe it will be," Kathy said chuckling, "I gotta go and your parents are waiting on you. We'll make plans for you to come over sometime, okay?"

Karla nodded. "Bye Aunt Kathy," she said and waved as Kathy left the room waving back. Karla felt so much better now that the tension between her parents, siblings, and her aunt were all gone. She finally felt at ease. She hoped that her life was going to get even better with the start of her high school year fast approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, right? I couldn't believe it either! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! Please and thank you!<strong>


	5. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU! :(**

**AN: The response to my last chapter was wonderful! I gratefully appreciated every single review that I received! Thank you! I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after coming to an understanding with Kathy and Olivia was preparing to get married to Elliot. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening, the wedding, being pregnant, and having Karla. It was a dream come true for her. She was so happy that she had a family that she had always wanted. In her little preparation area she was fixing her make-up and getting ready to walk down the aisle. She couldn't contain her excitement, but there was that nagging part that made her wonder if it was the right thing. She kept telling herself that it was normal to have cold feet. Everyone who goes through with marriage has them. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself.<p>

'It's hard to believe that this is happening,' she thought to herself.

It wasn't that long ago that she and Elliot were just partners and Karla wasn't a part of her life. That little had changed a lot of things for all of them. Olivia smiled to herself about how Karla had blossomed after everything was over. She couldn't believe that in a week her little girl was going to start high school. That was a different worry entirely. She looked at herself in the mirror again to make sure everything was in place. There was a knock on the door and Casey poked her head in.

"Oh, Liv, you look gorgeous! Elliot is going to be so stunned!" Casey said as she complimented her friend.

"Thank you, and thank you for being my maid of honor," Olivia said to her.

"No problem. I love weddings!" Casey said with a grin.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Olivia said.

"It's happening," Casey said and she reached out to pinch the detective.

"Ow, what was that for?" Olivia asked rubbing her arm.

"To let you know that you are awake and that you aren't dreaming," Casey said.

"Thanks Casey. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Olivia said, "I wish Alex didn't have to miss this. She was trying so hard before to get me and Elliot together."

"I would've liked to see that. It took you both so long to realize it! Even after the divorce!" Casey exclaimed. Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so everyone says," Olivia mumbled.

"Admit it. You were in love with the man since day one," Casey said to her.

"Okay, yes, but he was married and I couldn't do anything. Then Karla came and Kathy and Elliot began to pull away from each other and the divorce happened and then the case and then there was just so much to deal with among other things. It was really difficult to be with him as a partner, but not to be with him even though I wanted to be. Now, are you happy?" Olivia said.

"Very, you finally admitted it!" Casey said.

"Oh please, let's go!" Olivia said and they left the prep room. Olivia walked to Cragen who was waiting for her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," he said.

"Motor mouth wanted a private discussion minutes before I had to walk down the aisle," Olivia said glaring at the redhead beside her. Casey grinned and took her position.

"You look gorgeous Liv," Cragen said.

"Thank you, and thanks for giving me away. I wasn't sure you were going to though, but I'm glad you did," Olivia said.

"I've always thought of you as a daughter. It is a great honor to do this for you Olivia," Cragen said smiling, "Are you ready to become Mrs. Stabler?"

"As I'll ever be," Olivia replied and they faced the aisle. She took a deep breath and sighed. As R. Kelly and Celine Dion's song _I'm Your Angel_ began to play Olivia took a deep breath and sighed.

She looked down the aisle as she and Cragen began to walk down it. She saw on one side was Casey, Karla, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. She looked to the other side and saw Elliot. He looked so handsome in his tux. Next to him was Fin, John, and Dickie and all of them were smiling. Elliot and Olivia's eyes met and both pair shone infinite love. They reached the end of the aisle and Cragen placed Olivia's hand into Elliot's hand. He leaned over to him.

"Don't break her heart," he whispered. Elliot looked to his captain and nodded. Cragen kissed Olivia's cheek and sat down on the front pew.

Elliot looked over his really soon-to-be wife and noted that she was glowing. He knew that it wasn't just the pregnancy making her glow, but Olivia herself. He couldn't believe how gorgeous and wonderful she looked. They tuned to the preacher.

"Dearly beloved," he said, "We are gathered here to witness the union between Elliot Matthew Stabler and Olivia Vanessa Benson. Who gives this woman to this man?"

A chorus of 'We do' came from all the persons in the front. The preacher was a bit speechless at the response and cleared his throat to continue.

"Love is transcendent and these two have found each other through that infinite touch. They choose to live as one from now and forever. Elliot, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked Elliot.

"I do," Elliot responded.

"Olivia, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked Olivia.

"I do," Olivia answered with a smile.

"I understand that both of you have written your vows and you may exchange them now along with the rings," the preacher said. Dickie brought up the rings and Elliot went first.

"Olivia, you are my life now. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from now and to eternity. I promise to protect with all that I am and to give our family as much love as possible," Elliot vowed as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Olivia began to tear, but fought against crying and took the ring from Dickie and took her turn.

"Elliot, you are my heart, my love. I promise to love you, honor, and cherish you for the rest of forever. I promise to love our family and to protect it with everything I have," Olivia vowed as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by God Almighty and the wonderful state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced.

Elliot and Olivia leaned in and kissed each other with all the passion and love that they felt for each other. The others cheered and applauded them. Once the kiss was broken they turned to the audience of friends and coworkers.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler," the preacher announced and everyone applauded and cheered once again. They walked down the aisle together followed by their family, all happily joined.

* * *

><p>At the reception, the food and drinks were going around. The music was playing loudly and then the announcer said it was time for the special dances. Elliot took his mother's hand and led her to the dance floor. They shared a dance to Mikki Vierick's <em>A Song for My Son<em>. It was a sweet moment between mother and son. Next up was the dance between father and daughter. Olivia and Cragen stepped out and danced to Mark Harris' _Find Yours Wings_. It was extremely touching between the two. Cragen gave her a kiss on the forehead and then handed her off to her new husband for their first dance as a couple. The music began to play softly and Celine Dion's voice rang throughout the yard.

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through, through it all<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
><em>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<em>  
><em>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me<em>  
><em>You said no star was out of reach<em>  
><em>You stood by me and I stood tall<em>  
><em>I had your love I had it all<em>  
><em>I'm grateful for each day you gave me<em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know that much<em>  
><em>But I know this much is true<em>  
><em>I was blessed because I was loved by you<em>

As they danced both of them listened to the song and the words fit them so well. Though they started out as partners, the love was always there. They swayed gently to the song as they felt the love for each other radiate around them.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<em>

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You were always there for me_  
><em>The tender wind that carried me<em>  
><em>A light in the dark shining your love into my life<em>  
><em>You've been my inspiration<em>  
><em>Through the lies you were the truth<em>  
><em>My world is a better place because of you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am_  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

As the song came to an end, the newlyweds shared a sweet kiss that was full of their love for each other. Everyone was staring at them as if they had intruded on a private moment. Olivia felt her cheeks turn read and she looked up to Elliot who grinned at her. She smiled and felt better instantly. Karla ran over to them after they were finished.

"Can we please cut the cake now?" she asked. Olivia and Elliot chuckled at their daughter's impatience.

"What do you think Liv?" Elliot asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know," Olivia said to him.

"Please!" Karla exclaimed. They shared a smile and look.

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Yay!" Karla squealed.

The cake was a standard three tier with a brunette bride and groom standing on top underneath an arch. There were delicate patterns weaved into the icing. It was really beautiful. They cut the cake and stuck some in each other's faces, laughing as they did so. Lots and lots of pictures were taken and by the time the reception was over Karla was asleep on a chair. Elliot went over and picked his daughter up and they knew it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and left for home.

* * *

><p>Once back at their house, Olivia tried to dissuade Elliot from caring her and Karla over the threshold, but she wasn't as persuasive as he was persistent. He lifted his new bride and their child into his arms and crossed the threshold. He then set Olivia on her feet and she carried Karla to her room and put her to bed.<p>

Once they were changed Olivia tried on her gift from Casey and they spent their wedding night making love over and over. They were so ready for their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was the wedding and reception? I hope you guys loved it as much as I did writing it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	6. First Day Jitters

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU! :(**

**AN: I know it's short, but it was necessary. The next chapter is sure to be longer! I hope you like it nonetheless! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week after the wedding, Karla was preparing for her first day of high school. She put on her school clothes and gathered her backpack. She stood in front of her mirror once again to look over herself and make sure that everything was in place. She hoped that her first day would go off without a hitch.<p>

She sighed at her reflection. A lot had happened since she was in middle school and since she was five. She reflected on her past and then thought about the future with her parents and her baby brother or sister. She hoped for a brother. She even told her parents that fact. Staring at her reflection and thinking of past and future distracted her to where she didn't hear her mother enter her room.

When Olivia put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, Karla jumped and spun around to face who it was.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you," Olivia said softly.

"It's okay Mom," Karla replied, "I was just thinking about things."

"Like what?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Well, like how much has changed since I was that little girl in the hospital, since I had found you and Daddy. Then, I was thinking about how you guys are finally married and I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister, still hoping for a brother, but nonetheless of all the changes that have happen up til this point and the fact that the future is gonna bring more changes," Karla replied, "It's a lot to take in at once."

"Yes, it is, but you have me and your father with you every step of the way," Olivia said smiling at Karla.

"I know that. I'm worried about today. Kids in high school can be so mean and I wonder if they will make fun of me or something. I just want today to be perfect," Karla said.

"Sweetie, people are always going to talk. You can't let that stop you. Your father and I have been called many things, even by some of the victims we deal with, but it doesn't stop us from doing our jobs. I know that you are worried and that you have been for a while, but you can't let that worry stop you from enjoying your day. If someone says something to you, ignore it and walk off. If you react they will have that power over you, but if you don't you take that power away," Olivia said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Karla said.

"And remember that you father and I love you with everything that we are and that you have others who love and care about you just the way you are," Olivia said.

"I love you too Mommy," Karla said and wrapped her arms around her mother.

Olivia hugged her baby to her trying not to let the tears fall from the fact that her little girl is growing up so fast.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked. Karla let go of her mother and checked the mirror once more and took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Karla replied and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Elliot was out in the living room waiting on the girls to get ready for the day. He knew that Karla was worried about the first day of high school and knew that kids can be very cruel at this age. He also knew that his wife, god he loved that, would do everything to ease their daughter from her worries. He hoped that Karla would get that it doesn't matter what the kids say, but what those who love her have to say. He paced by the couch when he heard them coming down the steps.<p>

Karla stepped down first. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which had NYPD emblazoned across the chest. He felt a bit of pride well as he saw the shirt she had chosen to wear to her first day of school. They had tried to convince her to go to private school, but she refused saying that she wanted to go to public school. She had been in the public system her entire life and wasn't going to change that now.

"Well, are you finally ready?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, Daddy. Mom and I were just having a talk about some of my worries and she was reassuring me that everything would be fine," Karla said as she smiled at Olivia.

"Do you feel better about starting high school at a young age?" Elliot asked.

"Tons. I know that if something happens that I still have people I can count on to help resolve whatever issues I'm having," Karla said.

"Good. You know that we love you very much right?" Elliot asked.

"I do and I love you too," Karla replied and hugged her father. He kissed her forehead.

"Well, let's get going! Don't wanna be late for your first day!" Elliot said.

Karla chuckled at her father and shook her head. She walked out the door closely followed by her parents as she began a new chapter to her life: high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:The next chapter will be her first day of high school and the case that will change their lives. Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	7. First DayThe Case

**Disclaimer:I don't own SVU!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going! Enjoy Karla's first day!**

* * *

><p>Karla walked up the steps to her school and took a deep breath as she walked in. She went to where the signs told her to go, in which they all pointed her to the cafeteria. She walked into the large area and looked at the many kids that were there. She was shocked at the amount. She noticed a wall that had 9th grade homeroom numbers posted on the wall and she went to find her name. She wrote down her number and when the bell rang she moved off to her homeroom class.<p>

Once there she took a seat and examined the room that was to be her homeroom for the rest of the year. She noticed that it was a science room. It had models of molecules and posters of temperature and atoms. She liked the classroom. It was decorative and said that the teacher really enjoys his/her job.

Karla looked at the name of her teacher, D. Brooks. There was no way to tell if her homeroom teacher ws male or female. Her wonders about the sex of the teacher were dissipated when a lady walked into the room. She was about 5'5 and light-skinned. She had short brown hair and a wonderful smile. Karla felt that she was going to like this lady.

"Good Morning! My name is Mrs. Brooks! I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the year. You will come to my room every morning before first period," she announced, "When I call your name please say 'here' or 'present'. Heather Adams, Nathan Addison, Melanie Brown,"

The list went on and when the teacher got to her name she knew that the woman would stare because of her being so young and so would her classmates.

"Karla Stabler," the teacher called and Karla looked up and cleared her throat.

"Here," she said. Mrs. Brooks looked to find the person who spoke in order to put a face with the name she read. She looked at Karla and went on with the roll. Karla let out a sigh of relief. She looked around and noticed a girl watching her. Karla smiled at the girl who smiled back. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>After dropping Karla off at the school, Olivia and Elliot made their way to the precinct. They were both worried about Karla and how her first day was going. Olivia looked to her husband.<p>

"You think she's going to be okay?" she asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Liv," Elliot replied again.

"Maybe we should've held off on high school. Those kids are bigger and way older than her," Olivia said for the third time. Elliot sighed and took his wife's hand in his.

"Olivia, Karla is going to be fine. She knows what to do if something happens, but nothing is going to happen because her first day of high school is going to be fine. Relax, honey. The stress about this isn't good for the baby," Elliot said. He hoped that she would do that knowing that she was willing to protect the baby from anything as much as he was.

"You're right," she said blowing out a breath, "By the way, I have an appointment with the OBGYN next week. She wants to run some tests and check and make sure that everything is going okay."

"Okay. What time?" Elliot asked. He absolutely couldn't wait for the sonogram. He wanted to see their baby so badly and to show him/her off.

"Uh, Wednesday at 4pm. I made it a little later so that Karla could go with us," Olivia said. He looked to her and smiled.

"I can't wait," Elliot said. Olivia grinned as they pulled up outside the precinct.

* * *

><p>They rode the elevator hand in hand, but as soon as they got to the floor they dropped them. They walked into the bullpen and sat at their respective desks. Munch and Fin looked up from the files and DD5's they were working on.<p>

"Good morning you two lovebirds," said Munch with a grin. Olivia shot him a look that told him to shut up. "What? What I say?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, just because we're married doesn't give you the right to tease. Besides, Cragen wants us to keep the marriage out of the office, so keep it down."

"Humph, good luck with that," Fin said, "He hasn't shut up all morning."

"You know you love my endless chatter!" Munch said with a grin.

"About as much as the duck tape I am going to use to end that chatter!" Fin snapped back. Olivia looked to the pair and then to her husband. They locked their gazes and grinned. Rolling their eyes at the pair, they went to work, hoping for a quiet day.

By the time lunch rolled around, they had no cases and were almost caught up on paperwork when Olivia's phone rang. She looked at it and groaned knowing what it signified. She picked it up.

"Benson," she said, "Uh-huh, got it, be right there."

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Woman was found strangled with pantyhose in the park. She was raped and beaten before she was strangled," she replied. They gathered their things and headed for Central Park to start the case.

* * *

><p>Karla had gotten through the first half of the day without incident. She had all advanced placement classes and she enjoyed every one of them. Her next class was Advanced Algebra. She loved math, especially Algebra. It was one of her favorite subjects. She entered the class and took a seat dead center.<p>

Shortly after, students began to file in. Among them was a boy about 14 who had short brown hair and was about 5'7. Karla watched him as he made his way to the back of the class. The boy looked at her and she turned quickly to stare at the board in front, feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks.

The teacher entered and the class began. Most of it was introductory and prepping her for what she was to face in that class for the duration of the semester. She couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by the boy she had watched walk in. She turned slightly to see if he was staring and he was. The bell rang and Karla gathered her things. She noticed that there was a body next to her. She turned to find the boy was standing there. She looked up at him. He stuck out his hand.

"My name is Jake. What's yours?" he asked her. She looked around to make sure he was talking to her.

"I'm…Karla," she replied. She shook his hand.

"You're a freshman right?" he asked softly.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be in high school?" he asked. She looked at him and hesitated before answering.

"A little, but I was skipped several grades due to my high IQ," she replied.

"How old are you?" he asked. She again hesitated.

"I'm…I'm…uh…I'm gonna be 12 in September," she replied softly. He almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Wow, you're only 11 and in high school! Awesome!" Jake exclaimed. She smiled, blushing again.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" He said waving as he walked out of the room. She sighed as he left.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She gathered her things and hurried to her next class, thinking about Jake the entire way. Maybe she could get through high school, but her thoughts were dashed when an older boy approached her and knocked her books from her hands. She looked at the boy who had done so and gave him one of the Stabler glares. She bent down to pick them up and turned to walk off when his buddies came up and stopped her from leaving.

"Hey Travis! Back off!" came a familiar voice.

"Aw, the kid has a bodyguard. Look everyone here comes Jake to save the day!" said the boy Karla guessed was Travis, "Don't want you little girlfriend to be picked on. You have to save the damsel in distress."

Travis turned to her again and looked her in the eye. "I'll catch up with you again, Freak."

Karla sighed as he walked off. She willed the tears that she felt not to fall.

"Hey," Jake said. She looked up quickly. She had forgotten about him for a split-second.

"Thanks," she muttered and turned to walk off to her next class. Jake caught up with her and stood in front of her. She snorted and moved around him. He took her arm gently and spun her to face him.

"Look, don't listen to him. He's the school bully, but if anyone knew where he came from they would pity him and he doesn't want the pity," Jake said to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's to be expected that kids at this age can be so cruel. I should be used to it due to me being ahead of everyone," she replied.

"I can walk you to your next class if you like," Jake offered.

"No thank you. I'll be okay. I can handle myself," Karla said. She smiled at him and went to her next class.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot walked into the park and tinned the guards around the crime scene tape. They donned gloves and moved next to Warner who was crouching over the body of a Hispanic woman.<p>

"Hey Melinda, what do we got?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she was alive when the cuts and bruises were made. Cause of death was strangulation, obvious. The time was a little over eight hours ago," Melinda reported.

"Any fluids?" Olivia asked.

"No. Perp used a condom. There were traces of suicide, but we have footprints," she said leading them to the tracks, "Looks like male size 10 ½ work boot. He may work around here."

"Might be a crime of opportunity," Elliot speculated. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"He sees her sitting on the bench or walking through and jumps her when he has a chance," Olivia said.

"I'll have more one the autopsy is finished," Melinda responded.

"Okay, let us know. We gotta go pick up Karla," Elliot said.

"Oh yeah, Fin told me. Congratulations on the new addition," Melinda said to them.

"Thanks," they said and left to retrieve their daughter from her first day of high school.

* * *

><p>Karla sat on the steps in front of the school waiting for her parents to pick her up. Except the event with Travis, she had had a good first day. She hoped that Travis would leave her alone, that he would forget about her. She watched the road when she felt someone come up behind her and give her a shove. She fell down the couple of steps and when she landed she groaned.<p>

"Hey!" Jake yelled. He chased after Travis from what Karla could see. Travis had taken off and Jake jogged back to Karla and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. Karla looked at him in a daze.

"I'll be fine," she said and then hissed when a sharp pain from her head hit her. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and they came away with blood on them. Out of nowhere Jake pulled a tissue and held it to the cut.

"Are you sure? Travis is a jerk. I'll get him back for this," Jake said.

"No, I don't want any trouble with him. I'll be fine," she replied and then she heard her parents pull up. She got to her feet and Jake handed her her bag and books.

"Thank you, again," she said and walked off to the cruiser.

Elliot was the one who caught sight of the boy, but Olivia was more concerned with the cut on her daughter's forehead.

"Baby, what happened?" Olivia asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Karla replied and got into the car. Olivia looked at Elliot who was watching the boy walk away. They locked eyes and got into the car.

"Karla, who was that boy?" Elliot asked her.

"That's Jake. He's in my Algebra class," Karla said looking out the window.

"Did he give you that?" Elliot asked in a low tone.

"No Daddy, he didn't. A boy named Travis did, but it's okay. I'll be fine," Karla told her father.

"What happened today with Travis?" Olivia asked her.

"It's nothing Mom. Can't we forget about it?" Karla asked. Olivia looked to Elliot. They silently agreed to drop the subject for now, but when they got home it would be a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rough first day. Poor Karla. More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	8. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! They were very inspiring! I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once back at the precinct, Karla went over to her uncles and hugged them. Fin caught sight of the cut first.<p>

"Princess, what happened there?" Fin said indicating her forehead. Karla turned and looked to him.

"Oh uh, I walked into a locker," Karla said shrugging. Olivia looked to Elliot who was watching Karla.

"By the looks that I got from your parents, I don't think that's true," Fin said to her, "What really happened?"

"It's nothing, okay. It's fine," Karla said and walked off.

They four detectives watched as the girl walked off. Elliot looked at Olivia who got up and went after her daughter. Elliot looked to the guys.

"What's the matter with her?" Munch asked. Elliot shrugged.

"When we picked her up she had that cut and a boy was talking to her. She said his name was Jake. When I asked her if he did that she said that it wasn't him, but a boy named Travis. She apparently just wants to forget about it, but it's an issue that we need to deal with before it gets worse," Elliot said.

"Who's this Travis punk?" Fin asked.

"Some boy. I think he may be a bully," Elliot said.

"Maybe Fin and I need to visit said punk and give him a piece of our minds," Munch said.

"I agree with Munch man. No one messes with our Princess," Fin said with a smile. Elliot smirked.

"Let's let Liv see what she can get out of her," Elliot said.

The guys nodded and went back to work vowing not to forget about the subject.

* * *

><p>Olivia caught up with Karla in one of the rooms and sat down next to her. Karla averted her gaze away from her mother to stare at anything else than to look at her mother. Olivia put a hand on her daughter's knee.<p>

"Baby, what is it?" Olivia asked. Karla shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's fine. I'll deal with it," Karla said.

"Sweetie, no matter how much you want it to go away, it's not," Olivia said, "Tell me what happened."

"It's…ugh…stupid, immature stuff. He's just an inconsiderate jerk who has to make others feel inferior because he can't handle his life at home," Karla replied.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Mom, just let it go. Please, let it go. You guys can't protect me every moment of every day and things like this were bound to happen because of me being so young and in high school," Karla said.

"Fine, but who's this Jake?" Olivia asked.

"Mom," Karla groaned.

"What? I have a right to know who is hanging around you and who's hurting you," Olivia said to her.

Karla looked at her mother. She scoffed and sighed.

"And we're back to Travis," Karla mumbled.

"Karla Renee, I need you to not hold things in and talk to me," Olivia said.

"Why can't I? You do! You don't talk to anyone about your feelings," Karla snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to me that way!" Olivia scolded.

"Sorry, I just want to try and handle this myself and see where it goes and if I can't, I'll tell you, okay?" Karla said hoping that the compromise she had suggested would be accepted.

Olivia looked at her daughter. She took Karla's points into consideration for a moment.

"Okay," she conceded, "But the minute you feel that you are in over your head, you'll tell me everything?"

"Yes, I promise," Karla said.

"Okay," Olivia agreed. She leaned over and hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

"I'm going back to work. You gonna be okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be fine. I've got some stuff I have to do and then I'll go sit with Grandpa for a bit," Karla replied.

"Okay sweetie. I love you," Olivia said.

"I love you too Mom," Karla replied.

Olivia walked out of the room leaving Karla to her thoughts.

That was one bullet dodged and she hoped that Travis would lay off of her. Her thoughts drifted to Jake. She smiled at the gentleness that he showed when he tried helping her and she was very rude to him. She decided to apologize to him tomorrow when she saw him again. She leaned back in the chair before digging out some first-day assessments to do.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked back into the squad room and all the guys looked up to her. She shook her head at them and they looked at each other.<p>

"I take it that she wasn't talking?" Elliot asked.

"She wants to handle it herself. She did promise that if it got to where she couldn't handle it that she would tell me everything that happened," Olivia said.

"I hope so," Elliot replied, "The guys had a thought that they wanted to share."

Olivia looked to Fin and Munch and they looked back.

"Munch and I, whenever we find out about this punk are gonna pay him a little visit," Fin said with a grin.

"That may take some time. Let's let her deal with it first and let her come to us before we start our own investigation. Besides, we have this case and speaking of which, do we have anything?" Olivia asked.

"Warner sent over the toxicology report and it showed that the vic had traces of heroin in her system," Fin told them.

"Did they come up with an identity?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet. No hits in any databases, but with the amount of rec. drugs in her she just hasn't been caught," Fin speculated.

"What if we made her look alive like we did before and see if anyone claims her?" Munch offered.

"It could work," Olivia said and got up to ask Cragen about it when he walked out of his office.

"We got another one. Same place," Cragen informed him. The four looked at each other and gathered their things to go investigate. The guys went ahead and Olivia walked over to Cragen.

"Karla's back there. She said that she has some stuff to do and then she was going to hang out with you. Don't ask about the cut on her head because she won't talk about it," Olivia told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I've tried to find out, but she won't tell me. Maybe she'll talk to you," Olivia sighed, "I gotta go."

Cragen nodded as Olivia took off after the guys. He turned to face the rooms and hoped that his granddaughter would open up to someone about her first day of high school and what caused her to get hurt in such a manner. They were all worried about that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will she be able to handle Travis or will she finally tell them what happened? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	9. Romantic Getaway pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is short, but the next chapter will make up for that, and those who wanted some EO-ness, you got it for the next three chapters, but to let you guys know ahead of time, I don't write M rated stuff, so I did what I could to satisfy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the case was solved, but Karla wasn't opening up about what happened with Travis nor about Jake. She had been separating herself as much as she could from her parents and Elliot and Olivia were at the end of their ropes.<p>

Elliot decided to let them take a break from each other and sent Karla to spend the night at Maureen's house over the weekend and they had a little romantic getaway.

After dropping Karla at Maureen's, Elliot headed out of town. Olivia looked to her husband.

"El, for the thousandth time, where are we going?" Olivia asked getting annoyed.

"Liv, sweetheart, for the thousandth time, it's a surprise. SO, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride," Elliot replied grinning at his wife. He reached over and grasped her hand. He put it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Fine, but you know how I feel about surprises," Olivia muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I sure hope you're over that by the time we get there," Elliot said. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Liv," Elliot said chuckling.

Olivia smiled and leaned back against her seat. She thought over the days after Karla's first day and wondered if ever her daughter was going to open up about the events had taken place. Cragen had tried talking to her as well, but Karla blew him off about it with the same excuse she told everyone. Olivia sighed.

"You okay, honey?" Elliot asked glancing over to his wife. He knew it had been a few tough days and that things were becoming strained with Karla among other things.

Olivia looked at him and nodded slightly. Elliot sighed and knew that she really wasn't.

"Liv, talk to me. Please, it's bad enough Karla won't, don't you do it too," Elliot said. Olivia sighed again.

"It's just that I wish that Karla would tell me what's wrong. She's never been so withdrawn not since the hospital when we first met. I'm really worried about her," Olivia told her husband.

"Honey, she's growing up and trying to find her own footing and she knows that if ever she needs help that she can come to us for anything. I'm worried too, but I trust her to do the right thing. We've taught her well," Elliot said trying to reassure his wife.

"I hope that she does. I really don't want to ruin the relationship we have with her by pushing so much, but I really wish she opens up," Olivia said.

"That's part of the reason for this getaway, to take a break away from everyone, and since we never really had a honeymoon I guessed that this would count as one," Elliot said waggling his eyebrows. Olivia had to laugh at that.

* * *

><p>After about four hours on the road, they finally reached their destination. It was a little cottage that was just off a beach in New Jersey. The cottage was white with blue shutters and trim. Olivia gasped when she saw it. She looked at her husband with a smile.<p>

"How?" she asked. Elliot shook his head to let her know that he wasn't telling and got out of the car.

They walked inside and took a look around. The cottage had a beautiful sitting room that was complete with a fireplace. There was a kitchen just off the sitting room. Olivia inspected the cupboards to notice that it was fully stocked and ready for their use. Down the short hall was a master room that had a California king bed in it. Off the master was a walk-in closet and across from the hall was a fairly large bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub and walk-in shower. Olivia looked around the cottage and the more she did the more she fell in love with it.

Elliot had finished unloading the car of their light luggage. He set the last of it down and walked over to Olivia. He wrapped his arms around behind her and kissed her neck softly. She moaned and tilted her head. She spun around and kissed him passionately. Elliot deepened the kiss which elicited another moan from Olivia. They broke the kiss due to the need for air being too great.

"This place is wonderful El," Olivia said softly.

"I'm glad you like it. What do you say to some lunch and then we go out to the beach?" he asked her.

"I say that sounds wonderful," Olivia replied with a large smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Lunch was eaten and the dishes were cleaned up. Olivia went into the room and looked through her suitcase that Elliot had packed. She found the bikini he had chosen for her to wear. She smiled at it and put it on. Elliot had changed into his swim trunks and they left for the beach.<p>

Olivia spread the towel out on the sand and began to put sunscreen on her front. She turned and held the bottle out to Elliot who took it and slowly rubbed sunscreen all over her back. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck up to her jaw and she turned just enough to capture his lips with hers. He laid down and pulled her over onto him. She squealed at him.

"Really El? The beach?" she asked with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm, no one is around for miles. It's isolated here," Elliot replied, "That's why I chose this place."

"Uh-huh," Olivia replied. She noticed her husband's glint in his eye. She purred seductively and kissed him again. They made love passionately on the beach.

* * *

><p>The weather cooled down the beach quickly and they rushed inside to warm up. Elliot started a fire while Olivia made hot chocolate in the kitchen. They sat in front of the fire and watched the flames crackle while they drank their hot chocolate.<p>

An hour later, the hot chocolate was finished and Elliot prepared a beautiful and romantic dinner for them. He lit two candles, one on either side. They ate and made small talk. After the dishes they both decided that a bath in the Jacuzzi tub would be wonderful. They made love yet again and got out when the water got cold. They laid down in bed and Olivia cuddled next to Elliot. He wrapped his arms around her and they both sighed contentedly. Not too long after, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that this satisfied somewhat. The next chapter is the next day of their getaway. I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<br>**


	10. Romantic Getaway pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: More EO-ness in this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sat up as Elliot walked into the room carrying a tray of food with a rose on it. Leaning against the pillows, she straightened her legs for Elliot to set tray over her lap. He did and then kissed her deeply. After the kiss, Elliot took the napkin and laid it on her lap.<p>

"Oh, this all looks so good, thank you El!" Olivia exclaimed. Elliot smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it!" he replied, "And after breakfast we can go for a walk along the beach."

She grinned up at her husband. She patted the bed beside her and he went over and sat next to her. She fed him bacon and eggs while he fed her the strawberries and cantaloupe.

"Is it good?" he asked. She smiled.

"It's wonderful. This is a great morning," Olivia said. She kissed him softly. He deepened it. They both moaned with desire. The food forgotten, they began to making out heavily. They made love again and again. Once finished for the second time, Olivia sighed as she lay in Elliot's arms.

"Would it be fair to ask that we never leave this bed?" she asked chuckling.

"It would be, but that goes against my plan for today," he replied. She looked at him.

"What plan?" Olivia asked wrinkling her brows. Elliot smirked.

"I'm not telling," he said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on. Let's go shower and then head into the small town up the street," Elliot said. She sighed and got up. They showered together, making love again. After it was over they hopped into the car and made their way to the town.

* * *

><p>The town was quite small. Very little buildings made up the small town of Hi-Nella, New Jersey. Olivia looked to her husband.<p>

"So, what are we here for?" Olivia asked. He looked to her.

"You'll see," he replied. She sat back into her seat with a huff. Elliot grinned to himself. He knew that she hated surprises and even more she hated having some control of where she was going. With her pregnant now, her hormones were up and down.

"Honey, don't get angry. You're gonna love it," he said. She looked over at him.

"I'm not mad, but you know how I feel about surprises," she said.

"I know, but we are eventually gonna get you over that," he replied with a grin. She smacked his arm. He chuckled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. They finally got out of the car.

Elliot took her hand in his and they walked down the sidewalk. He led her to a small shop on the corner. Olivia looked at the outside. It looked very homely. She followed him inside and looked around once they were in there. She gasped at the sight of books and little figurines that lined the store.

"Oh El!" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I thought you might like it," he replied.

She looked at all the little figurines first. She had a collection of them that not many knew about. She also loved reading more than she would ever let on. She ran her fingers over all the little things there. She had a big smile on her face.

Elliot knew that she was happy and that was what he wanted. He knew that she had probably read all the books back home over and over again and that it was about time for new ones. He also knew about her collection of figurines. He remembered the day that he found out about them.

* * *

><p><em>Searching for his keys he opened a cabinet to find these little items. He wrinkled his brow at the sight of them. Then he heard a gasp and rapid footsteps coming behind him and a pair of hands closed the door rather quickly, hiding the figurines from sight. He turned to face an embarrassed and slightly angry Olivia.<em>

"_What?" he asked. She glared at him._

"_You saw nothing and we will never speak of this again," Olivia growled at him. Elliot chuckled._

"_Oh, come on Liv, you think I can un-see something like that?" Elliot said._

"_You better try real hard because if I find out that you told anyone about it, you will regret ever looking in there," she threatened. _

"_What is so bad about a hobby like collecting figurines?" he asked. He then saw the look on her face. He understood then. "No one is going to think less of you if they found out that you collect little figurines. It's good to have a hobby."_

"_It's not just that, it's…," she sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. He sat across from her. _

"_Are you worried about your reputation about being a bad-ass?" he asked. She grinned at that._

"_It's not that, but I don't want people to think about me differently if they found out about them," Olivia said. She sighed._

"_Liv, people talk. You can't help that. I'm not going to tell anyone, but this isn't that bad of a hobby. At least it's a good one instead of the sick, twisted ones we've seen before," he told her._

_She smiled at him. _

"_Look, you can't let something like this get to you. I love you whether you are collecting little figurines or chasing down a perp with your gun drawn," Elliot said, "And I'm sure that if the guys ever found out about this that they wouldn't say anything about it for fear of your wrath."_

_She laughed at him and nodded._

"_Thanks, El. I love you too," she said._

* * *

><p>He smiled at the memory and she caught him with that smile. She walked over next to him and nudged him.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. He looked at her and took her hand in his.

"The day I found out you collected these things," he replied. She thought about that and grinned.

"You kept your word about telling no one. Fin and Munch found out on their own and never mentioned it once to me," she said. He nodded.

"Yep, that was a good day though," he said.

"Yes it was. One of the best," she said and kissed him.

"So, have you found any that you like so far?" he asked. She looked at him and then to the figurines again.

"I like them all, but I really like this one," she replied tugging him behind her. She pointed out a little ceramic family. It had a man who was on the couch reading a story to a small boy and a woman who was playing with a girl. He smiled and picked it up off the shelf.

"Are you hoping for a boy?" he asked. She laid a hand on her stomach.

"Would you be mad if I say I did?" she asked.

"Honey, I could never be mad about that. I don't care whether or not it's a boy, but as long as it is healthy," he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay, you picked out your figurine now go find you a few books," he said. She mock-saluted him and took off for the books. He smiled at his wife. She acted like a child on Christmas morning. He was happy that he could do this for her. She scanned many of the books and picked out three. He looked at the titles to see what they were, Jane Erye, Wuthering Heights, and Romeo and Juliet. He raised his brow at her about them.

"They're classics and I've never gotten to read them. Well, except Romeo and Juliet, I know it's a tragedy, but it's one of the greatest love stories of all time though," she explained. He nodded his understanding. He walked to the counter where a little old lady was sitting. She scanned the books and keyed in the figurine.

"Are you the man who called about the little figurine for his wife?" she asked. He nodded and indicated to keep it down and she nodded. She reached behind the counter and pulled another out. She keyed that in. He paid for the items and thanked her. He and Olivia left the store and went back to the cottage.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch when Elliot told her about another little surprise that he had for her. She groaned.<p>

"El," she said. He smirked and went to get it. He set the figurine on the table and Olivia gasped.

It was a man and a woman dancing. The man looked almost identical to Elliot and the woman looked like Olivia. She picked it up gently and looked it over.

"Where did…how?" she stammered.

"I, uh, I pre-ordered it when I planned the getaway. I wanted something that signified us, and that wasn't a bad likeness," he said smirking.

"It's perfect, El," she said and pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss. She moaned into it. They made their way down the hall, losing articles of clothing along the way. Once in their bedroom, they made love again, totally enjoying one another and showing how much the absolutely loved each other.

* * *

><p>For dinner, Elliot set up a blanket on the porch that overlooked the beach. He grabbed the wine and the basket that held their dinner and walked outside. After it was all set, he went in and got Olivia from the sitting area where she was reading Jane Eyre. She set her book aside and took his offered hand and he led her to the porch.<p>

"A picnic? On the porch, and overlooking the ocean," she said, "Who knew you could be so romantic?" He chuckled.

"I have my moments. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Definitely," she replied. They sat down across from each other. She looked at the items they were having. There were sticks of garlic bread and salad in bowls. Elliot lifted a plate out of the basket and handed to Olivia and lifted another to set in front of him. She took the wrapping off.

"Pasta primavera?" she asked, "How did you…?"

"I made it myself," he said, "What do you think?" She took a bit and closed her eyes as her sense of taste took over.

"It's wonderful," she replied. They ate while making small talk. After dinner, Elliot picked up everything and brought out a little machine and a bowl of different fruit.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said. He plugged it in and then chocolate started pouring from the spouts on the device.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It was inside. I figured that dessert could be chocolate-covered fruit," he said with a grin. She smiled and took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. She then stuck the strawberry into Elliot's mouth and he took a bit. She giggled as he got chocolate on the corners of his mouth. He leaned up and kissed her. She laughed as the chocolate and the strawberry taste filled her mouth.

"Wonderful dessert," she said. The mess was cleaned up and then she headed for the bathroom to take a bath in the Jacuzzi. He followed her and watched as she stripped out of her clothes, enjoying the view. She turned and caught him watching.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for such an occasion?" she asked seductively. He grinned and followed suit.

They washed each other slowly and enjoyed each other's touch and feel. The party moved into the bedroom where they made love again. Once they were finished, she sighed in his arms.

"Today was absolutely wonderful," she said, "I really don't want to leave tomorrow night."

"I know, but we do have work and a child to get off to school," he said.

"I know that, but it was nice not having to worry about everything and to just relax and let all that tension float away," she said.

"Yes, it was," he said, "I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you too," she replied and they kissed again. They fell asleep in each other's arms so content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this! More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you! You guys are awesome!<strong>


	11. Romantic Getaway pt 3 and Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU nor do I own the song used in this chapter!**

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome, as always! I apologize for the long wait. RL got out of hand and my muse had vaporized temporarily. I hope this does some justice! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Olivia woke up before Elliot and let him rest for a bit since he was going to be the one doing the driving home. She changed into her swimsuit and headed out to the beach to swim for a little while. She waded into the warm water. She swam out a little, making sure that the cottage was never out of her sight. She lay back in the water and floated. She thought about the past weekend and how much she enjoyed the time spent with her husband. She couldn't believe that Elliot was her husband or the fact that she had a daughter and another child on the way. She put her hands on her stomach and grinned. She up righted herself to find Elliot standing on shore watching her. She grinned and swan for shore. He opened the towel that she had brought and wrapped her in it. He kissed her softly and romantically.<p>

"Good morning," she said, "I was letting you sleep, so I decided to take a swim."

"I see," Elliot said, "I couldn't sleep much more knowing that you weren't there."

She cocked her head to the side and wrinkled her brows, asking him what he meant.

"I felt you get up," he explained, "I was watching you from inside. You were really enjoying yourself. While you were doing that, I made breakfast." She smiled.

They walked inside hand in hand. Once inside, Elliot set the table for breakfast while Olivia changed. She walked into the little dining area and saw the table. It had a white lace table cloth over it, flowers were the centerpiece, and breakfast was set out on their separate plates. Pancakes with whipped cream and different berries as well as some English muffins and bagels were on the menu for breakfast this morning. Elliot walked in and pulled her chair out for her. Olivia sat down with a grin and Elliot took his set to her right side.

"Wow, El, you did all this?" she asked slightly shocked at the table spread.

"Amazing what you can do with time on your hands," he replied with a smile. She grinned back at him and then dug into her pancakes. She moaned as the taste hit her tongue. They were light and fluffy and required no syrup due to the whipped cream and the vegetables that topped them.

"Good?" he asked chuckling.

"You have no idea!" she exclaimed, "When did you become such a great cook?"

"Eh, when Kathy and I were going through the divorce I knew that I would need to eat something more than take-out so with a bit of trial and error I mastered some skills in the kitchen," he replied.

"Ah, and now you get to put them to good use," she said smiling brightly. He grinned.

"I actually like cooking. It's one of those calming vices that works for me, like if I've had a rough day at the precinct I would go home and beat a steak so tender that you could cut it with a fork," he said.

"Okay, easy there on the gloating tiger," she said as she laughed. He looked at her with a grinned.

"I think I have earned that right! Let's see you make something without burning something up," he challenged.

"I have," she said, "I've made several pasta dishes for me and Karla."

"Oh really? It wasn't one of those ready to make meals or anything like that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope," she said, "I've made spaghetti, fettuccini alfredo, and pasta primavera. They're fairly easy with the recipes."

"I thought Karla hated spaghetti," he said.

"She likes mine, but she won't eat anyone else's. I don't really know why," Olivia said which brought her mind back to her daughter and the issue of what happened to her at school. She wondered why Karla wouldn't open up about what happened and how she got the cut on her head. She then thought back to what her daughter told her in the interrogation room. She was brought out of her thoughts by Elliot waving his hand in front of her face.

"Liv, everything okay?" he asked. She looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm…," she stopped and remembered what Karla had told her about how she never opened up to anyone. Elliot put a hand on hers.

"Liv?" he said. She looked up to him.

"I was thinking about the talk Karla and I had on her first day of school, when she had that cut," Olivia said.

"What about it baby?" he asked. He knew that it was difficult for her to be so open, but she had been trying with him for a while now. He was also worried for his child and hoped that she wouldn't close herself off from them.

"She said something that stuck with me and it made me think about a bunch of things," she replied.

"What did she say?" he asked and got no answer, "Liv," she looked up, "You can tell me anything. What did she say?"

She sighed. It wasn't easy being open about her feelings. She was used to bottling them and ignoring them. She took a deep breath and looked at her husband. There in his eyes she saw the absolute love he had for her and the worry about her and their daughter.

"When I asked her to not hold things in and tell me what was wrong she asked why not because I do the same thing," Olivia said which started the tears to fall down her cheeks, "Am I really that bad?"

"No, baby, you're not that bad," Elliot told her, "Karla is just having some problems and wants to make her place in this world. No matter how young she is she is trying to do things for herself. She is a lot like her mother in that aspect."

Olivia sniffled and wiped her eyes. Elliot walked behind her chair and stood her up. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her.

"I love you just the way you are. I know it is hard for you to be open about your feelings because of your past and Karla doesn't understand that because we've never told her about your mother or anything like that," Elliot said.

"I don't want that in her head. I don't want her to have a reason to hate me," Olivia said softly into his chest.

"Karla could never hate you. You remember the night we met her? How happy she was that she had found her real parents? Karla loves you and she could never hate you," Elliot told her, "Now, let me clean up. You go take a shower and then we can go for a walk down the beach again before lunch."

She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you Elliot Stabler," she told him, "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I love you too," he replied, "Go shower and I'll clean up." He kissed her and she walked down the hall to shower.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the couple had just finished lunch and were packed and headed back to New York. Olivia sat in the passenger seat and was reading <span>Jane Eyre<span>. She had put in a CD of her own mix and then one of her favorite songs came on. It was "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She turned the radio up a little and began humming to it as the lyrics filled the car.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<br>_

She looked over to Elliot as the song went on. She felt that it was describing him as it went on.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
><em>Seasons are changing<em>  
><em>And waves are crashing<em>  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm here for you<em>  
><em>Please don't walk away and<em>  
><em>Please tell me you'll stay, stay<em>

_Use me as you will_  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>  
><em>And I know I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>  
><em>[to fade]<em>

As the song came to an end she was grinning from ear to ear. Elliot looked over to her.

"What?" he asked. She smiled.

"That song kind of reminds me of you," she said. He wrinkled his brow.

"How so?"he asked.

"Well, you are my true love and my whole heart and you won't ever let me fall even if it means your life," she replied.

"You're right. It does describe me. Does this mean I'm your guardian angel?" he asked with a smirk. She smacked his arm.

"In no way are you an angel, but you have saved me countless times and have stood up for me even more. You are my guardian something," she said with a grin.

He chuckled. The ride went on with a little small talk. By the time they got back to the city it was night. They grabbed some dinner and picked up Karla at Maureen's house. They headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	12. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: So, I'm glad that everyone loved the last chapter! Here's more! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three months later and things with Karla had gotten worse. She had become withdrawn and secretive. Both Olivia and Elliot had tried talking to her countless times, but she refuses to tell anyone what's wrong or what is going on at school.<p>

At school, Karla was still excelling in her classes, but she didn't have any friends at all, except Jake, but she would rarely speak with him too. He tried to talk to her every day. She'd speak a few words and then move on. Jake was even becoming concerned about her.

Today, Karla walked down the hall to her sixth period. She started heading down the stairway to get to class when she felt a hand thrust her forward. She lost her balance and crashed down them. She then heard that laugh that she hated and could not stand. It was Travis.

"Hey Freak, watch where you're going!" he yelled as he laughed. She heard footsteps coming towards her and as she gathered her things. She looked up to see Jake. He had his fists clenched at his sides, his green eyes flaring with anger.

"Travis! If you wanna pick on someone, pick on me!" Jake yelled at him. Travis stopped laughing and glared down at Jake.

"What did you say to me Hero?" he asked with a scowl.

Jake took a step closer to Travis until he was practically toe-to-toe with him and spoke.

"I said, if you wanna pick on someone, pick on me," he gritted out. Travis smirked again.

"Whatcha gonna do? Smile me to death?" Travis asked which got a laugh from his crew who had caught up with him on the stairs.

Karla watched them both, nervous of the outcome. She didn't want to see a fight so she stepped up beside Jake and grasped one of his fists. Jake looked over to her. He felt the fight drain from him as he caught her blue eyes with his.

"Aw, look! The Freak and The Hero have goo-goo eyes for each other!" Travis exclaimed and began making kissing noises. Jake looked back to Travis with his renewed anger.

"At least I have someone to make eyes to! At least I have parents who love me enough to want to spend time with me instead of staying at the local bar getting drunk night after night!" Jake retorted.

Travis stopped the kissing sounds and looked to Jake with hatred and a little of hurt. He stepped to Jake again and shoved him.

"Don't talk about my parents! You know nothing about them!" Travis yelled. Jake shoved him back and Travis swung missing Jake by an inch. Jake swung his own fist and connected with Travis' nose, a satisfying crunch filled the air as his nose broke. Travis found himself on the ground with his hands over his nose. He started screaming in pain.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" yelled one of the teachers that had begun to head their way. Travis' crew took off, but Jake and Karla stayed. The teacher pulled Travis to his feet.

"You two, the principal's office, now! Let's get you to a nurse," he said. Travis went along with the teacher to see the school nurse and Jake and Karla made their way to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia were working hard to get all their paperwork finished before it was time to go pick up Karla when a phone call came through.<p>

"Stabler," Olivia answered her phone, "Be right there." She hung up the phone and began to gather her coat.

"Where did you think you were going?" Cragen said as he saw her getting ready to leave.

"I was going to interview the latest victim of the Phantom Rapist," Olivia told him. Cragen had become very protective over what Olivia did and what calls she went on. If it required too much physical exertion, he would bench her and send Fin in her place.

"Interview the victim only. No running or anything like that," he told her.

"Yeah Dad I got it," she said with a grin and turned to Elliot, "She's at Mercy." He nodded and they left for the hospital while Munch and Fin were sent to the scene.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the victim, Jessica Mars, was getting situated in her room when Olivia knocked on the door as she walked in. Jessica took one look at her and turned her head with tears in her eyes and a frightened expression on her face.<p>

"He said if I talk that he'll kill me and then hunt my family and kill them too," she told Olivia.

"I understand that Jessica, but I'm going to have my partner station some guards outside your room so that doesn't happen," Olivia told her, "Can you tell me what happen?"

"No, you don't understand! He's always watching me! He said he was! You can't protect me from him!" Jessica screamed.

She began thrashing around in her bed and Olivia moved in to try to calm her. That was when she felt the elbow hit her stomach. She dropped to the floor gasping in pain. Jessica stopped thrashing once she saw what she had done. She pressed the Nurse button and they came running in followed by Elliot.

"Liv? Liv!" he yelled. One of the nurses turned to him.

"Are you her partner?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm her partner and her husband! She is almost four months pregnant!" he said to the nurse.

"Okay, we need you to let us do our jobs," she said calmly to him. He nodded knowing that with him in the way that he was just making things worse.

"Liv," he said again.

"El," she choked, "It hurts. I don't wanna lose him."

"You won't. I promise you won't!" he replied. The nurses got her onto a stretcher and wheeled her to trauma for examination. Elliot watched as his wife and unborn child were wheeled away. He then turned to Jessica.

"I'm so-so s-sorry," Jessica whimpered out. He just glared at her. She crumpled back into her sheets and sobbed. Elliot turned and left the room. He walked down the hall to a waiting area and his phone rang.

"Stabler," he growled.

"_Mr. Stabler, I have Karla in my office. I need to speak with you and Mrs. Stabler about an altercation she was involved in_," said the voice on the other line.

"Uh, m-my wife has just had an accident. Um, I'll send her aunt to pick her up and to speak with you," Elliot told him.

"_Okay, I'll be looking out for her_," said Mr. Sanders. The call disconnected and Elliot dialed Casey.

"_Casey Novak, Special Victims_," she answered.

"Hey, Case, it's me. Listen, I need you to do me a favor and go get Karla from school," Elliot told her.

"_Why? What's happened?_" Casey asked.

"Uh, Liv…was hurt. A victim hit her in the stomach and she's getting checked out. Karla got into a fight apparently and the principal needs to speak with one of us, but I don't want to leave Olivia. Can you please do this?" he asked.

"_Yeah, yeah! I got Karla. You take care of Liv and that baby! I got you covered Elliot_," Casey told him.

"Thank you," he said and hung up. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands and prayed that all was going to be okay with his wife, baby, and daughter.

* * *

><p>Casey Novak made her way down the hallway of Karla's high school and entered the outer office to the principal's office. The secretary that was at the desk looked up at her.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Principal Sanders about my niece, Karla Stabler," Casey told her.

"Oh, go right in. He's expecting you," she replied. Casey nodded her thanks and walked into the office.

She looked around and saw Karla in one chair, an older boy in another and another boy with a broken nose in the last chair.

"Principal Sanders, I'm Casey Novak. I'm Karla's aunt," she told him and stuck her hand out to shake his. He shook her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Stabler said you would be coming. I'm afraid that young Karla was involved in a fight between these two boys on the south stairwell," Mr. Sanders said.

Casey turned to look at her niece. Karla looked down to her feet with tears running down her cheeks.

"Karla," Casey said and Karla lifted her head to meet her aunt's eyes, "What happened?"

Karla started crying again and Jake rubbed her arm softly.

"She won't answer anyone about what happened," Mr. Sanders told Casey.

"Can I speak to her alone for a moment?" Casey asked. Mr. Sanders nodded and escorted the boys out of the office.

* * *

><p>Casey turned to Karla who folded herself up into the chair, wishing she could disappear. Casey sighed and took a seat next to her.<p>

"Karla, look at me please," Casey said. Karla looked up to her aunt. "You can tell me what happened. You can trust me," Casey told her.

"I-I-I told M-Mom I could handle it, b-but it got outta hand," she said, "I was walking to my sixth period class and Travis pushed me on the stairs. I fell and my books went everywhere. Jake came and told Travis to leave me alone. Travis shoved Jake and Jake shoved him back. Then Travis swung at Jake and missed and Jake swung and got Travis in the nose."

"Uh-huh, and is this why you haven't been talking to anyone for the past few months?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I wanted to handle it myself. I knew that if I didn't stand up for myself that every bully in school would target me, but since Travis started, I just lost all courage to do anything," Karla explained.

"I see, so this Travis kid is the one who caused you to have that cut on your head?" Casey asked. Karla nodded.

"Jake was just protecting me! He didn't do anything wrong! Travis started it all!" Karla exclaimed. Casey nodded and opened the door to show that they were ready to talk to the principal. Mr. Sanders along with Jake and Travis filed back into the room.

"From what Karla has told me, the boy Travis started the fight," Casey told Mr. Sanders.

"What? That's a lie! She and pretty boy over there started it!" Travis yelled.

"Travis, sit down and be quiet!" Mr. Sanders ordered and Travis did what he was told, "Jake, what do you have to say?"

Jake sat down on the other side of Karla and took her hand in his. He looked to the principal.

"Travis has been hounding Karla since the first day. I've had to stop him a couple times and this isn't the first time he's pushed her down some stairs," Jake said glaring over at Travis, "What Karla had said before was true."

"They're lying!" Travis yelled again.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Sanders ordered. Travis sat back and huffed.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Sanders, but I know that Karla has never lied to me a day in her life and I trust that she is telling me the truth," Casey told him.

"While fighting is strictly prohibited on school grounds, I believe that Karla was a victim and not at fault. However, Jake, you were a part of the altercation so you will be suspended in school for three days. As for you, Travis, this isn't the first time something like this has happened with you being at fault for it. I have half of a mind to expel you, but instead, I'm going to suspend you for ten days out of school," Mr. Sanders told them.

"Man, I ain't done nothin' to that freak!" Travis yelled which caused Casey to turn on her heel and face Travis. Her eyes flared with anger.

"That young lady is no freak! She is quite possibly smarter than all the students in this school put together! I'll not have you slandering her like that! You need to be careful because not only do I work for the state, but so does her parents, uncles, and grandfather," Casey snarled at him. Travis shut up and sat back in his chair and never said another word.

"Thank you Mr. Sanders for calling me. I'm going to take Karla now," Casey told him. He nodded.

"Thank you for coming out," he said and they shook hands once again. Casey and Karla exited the office and began to walk down the hallway.

"Karla!" called Jake chasing after them, "You left your jacket."

He handed her coat to her.

"Thank you Jake, and thank you for what you did for me. It was really brave standing up to Travis like that," Karla told him.

"It's nothing. You take care. I'll call you," Jake told her and kissed her cheek. Karla blushed and nodded. She and Casey walked off.

* * *

><p>In the car, Casey looked over to Karla. She noticed that far off look that Karla had and the little sighs she would let out. It was clear that her niece was in love.<p>

"Karla, you know I'm going to have to tell your parents right?" Casey asked.

"I know, but if you could leave the part with Jake out, that would be great," Karla told her.

"I don't know about that. I'm going to definitely tell them about Travis, but if you can promise that you will start talking to your parents anytime you are being bullied or something else like that then I promise not to tell them about Jake," Casey said.

"That's a deal Counselor!" Karla said with a grin. Casey chuckled.

"Um, Karla, I do have some bad news that I have to tell you though," Casey said. Karla looked over to her aunt.

"What is it?" Karla asked, but Casey didn't answer right away, "Aunt Casey? Is Mom or Dad hurt?"

"Your Mom was hit by a victim in her stomach. Your Dad is at the hospital with her. They don't know anything yet," Casey told her. Karla looked stunned to say the least. She began to cry softly.

"Hey, honey, we don't know what's happened yet. Don't give up hope," Casey told her.

"I don't want to lose my Mom nor my baby brother or sister!" Karla exclaimed and started sobbing. Casey pulled the car over and pulled Karla into an embrace.

"You're not going to lose them," Casey said, "You're not. Your Mom's a fighter and your baby brother or sister is too. They're gonna be fine."

"I hope so," Karla sobbed out. Casey rubbed her back and then pulled the car back onto the road and headed for Mercy General hoping beyond hope that she was right and that Olivia wouldn't lose the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh, what's going to happen with Liv and the baby? Find out soon! More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you! <strong>

**PS...There is a poll on my profile to vote for boy, girl, or twins. Please vote! **


	13. Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: The response to the last chapter was awesome! You guys make me happy! Here's what happens next!**

* * *

><p>In the waiting area, Elliot was pacing back and forth. He was so nervous about his wife and unborn child. He didn't want to lose either.<p>

"Daddy," Karla yelled and ran towards him. He looked up and opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing in his arms.

Casey walked up to them.

"Have you heard anything yet?" she asked. Elliot shook his head.

"Daddy, Mommy is going to be alright, right?" Karla asked sniffling.

"I don't know baby," he replied, "I hope so." He pulled Karla tighter to him and hugged her tightly.

"What happened at the school?" he asked. Karla stepped back and looked to Casey.

"She had a run-in with the school bully and he got what he deserved. She's not being suspended or anything like that," Casey told him.

"Is this the same guy who was with you the first day?" he asked.

"No," Karla replied, "Travis was the one who did that. He pushed me down the steps the first day and then he did it earlier today."

"He did what? He could've killed you doing that!" Elliot exclaimed. He was furious now. The kid had dared to hurt his little girl! He was seeing red, but the hand on his stopped him.

"Daddy, it's okay now. Travis won't mess with me anymore. If he does, I'll tell someone," Karla said with a wink to her aunt. Casey smiled and winked back.

"Okay," he said as he tried to control his anger, "So who was the other boy?"

"Uh, just a friend," Karla said looking down at the floor.

"Uh-huh, what kind of friend?" he asked.

Karla looked to Casey for an out. Casey shrugged.

"You know, a friend, someone to talk to or hang out with. That kind of friend," Karla said.

"That better be the only kind," Elliot grumbled. Casey grinned and Karla chuckled.

The doctor came out of the back and stood before them.

"Mr. Stabler, your wife is fine," she said.

"And the baby?" Casey asked concerned as she stepped up next to him. Elliot was looking as if he were to fall apart.

"They're fine," she said. Elliot took a deep breath of relief. He then looked up to the doctor in shock.

"Did, uh, did you just say 'they're' fine?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Stabler. You have two healthy identical babies," the doctor said, "I could tell you the sex if you want."

Elliot smiled and shook his head. "My wife and I had decided that we wanted to be surprised," he said, "Thank you so much for all your help! Can we see her now?"

The doctor smiled back and said, "She's in room 217. Congratulations and I recommend that she not do anything strenuous for the duration of the pregnancy and that she be on bed rest by her eighth month."

"I'll personally make sure she does. Thank you again," he said with a smile. The doctor nodded and walked off.

He turned to Casey and Karla and Karla ran and hugged him tightly.

"You're mother is going to be fine," he said softly, "And so are your baby brothers or sisters."

"You mean, I'm getting more than one?" Karla asked.

"Yep, identical twins," Elliot said with a smile. Karla jumped with excitement and joy about the news of her mother and upcoming twin brothers or sisters.

"Can we go see Mommy now?" Karla asked.

"Yes, we can," Elliot replied.

"You guys go ahead. I gotta get back before Jack goes crazy looking for me. Tell Liv that I'm glad she and the babies are okay. Congrats Elliot," Casey said.

"Thank you again for handling the situation at the school, Casey," Elliot said.

"Anything for my favorite niece," Casey said with a grin. Karla beamed at her and hugged the woman tightly. Casey returned the hug, said her goodbyes, and left.

You ready to go see your mom?" Elliot asked. Karla nodded vigorously and they headed to her room.

* * *

><p>Jessica lay in bed, completely torn up about what she had done. She didn't want to be a killer and she may have killed an innocent unborn child, not to mention that the mother, the woman who was trying to help her may not be the same. She shut her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably.<p>

"What have I done? What have I done?" she said repeatedly. Soon she heard a noise outside her hospital door, and two men entered her room. She whimpered in fright and sniffled from the amount of crying she had been doing.

One man was light-skinned and the other was white, tall, and lanky. They both stood at the foot of her bed and held up badges that were almost identical to the woman's badge except the numbers were different.

"Hi Jessica. I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola," said the tall one, "We're here to find out what happened to you."

Jessica relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Y-you aren't g-going to a-arrest me?" she asked.

"What would we arrest you for?" Fin asked.

"I hit that lady. I didn't mean to, but I did and now she may lose her baby and it's all my fault! I swear, I didn't mean to! I was so scared and I didn't want to talk and she was being so nice and…" Jessica rambled and burst into tears again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay," Fin said, "We aren't here to arrest you. We just wanna find out who hurt you so that you can be safe again."

"I'll never be safe as long as he's around and you won't ever find him. He said so himself," Jessica said.

"That's not true. If you help, we can find him and make sure that he goes away for a long time and that he won't have the chance to hurt you or anyone else again, okay?" said Munch.

Jessica laid back into her pillows and considered her options. She could help them and risk her life, but help find a criminal and make sure that nothing like this ever happens to another person or not help them and live in fear and have the possibility that he will come back after her again and that next time he may kill her. It took a few minutes to weigh those options. She finally leaned up and looked at the two officers that stood before her.

"I-I'll help in any w-way I can," she said.

* * *

><p>Olivia was looking at the wall in her room with a hand over her stomach. She felt so happy that she and her babies were okay. She couldn't believe that she, well she and Elliot, was having twins. She took a deep breath and let it out.<p>

The only bad part was that Cragen was definitely going to bench her for the duration of her pregnancy and then she would have to deal with bed rest. She was going to go crazy sitting chained to a desk and then to be chained to a bed was going to be even more horrible.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the gentle knocking on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and revealed her husband who looked so relieved and her daughter with her eyes puffy from crying, but a big smile on her face. Karla ran to her mother and leaned over to give a gentle hug. Olivia wrapped her arms around her little girl and kissed her head.

"I'm so glad you're okay Mommy," Karla said sniffling as tears began to fall again, but this time from happiness and relief.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I'm going to be fine," she told her soothingly as she rubbed the girl's back. Karla nodded and sniffled as she leaned up.

Elliot walked over and kissed her. He cupped her cheek and Olivia could see that he had been very worried and on the verge of breakdown. She cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine, El. Me and the little ones are perfectly okay. Although, I'm not happy about the desk work that I'm going to be stuck with or the bed rest," she said with a chuckle. Elliot snorted.

"I was so worried that something might be wrong or that…that we were going to lose them," he said softly.

"I was too, but Jessica didn't do any harm. Is she okay?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. I called Munch and Fin to see if they could get her to talk. I told them what happened, but I haven't spoken to them since," Elliot replied.

Just then, a knock came on the door again. Elliot stood back.

"Come in," Olivia said. The door opened to reveal Munch and Fin, who was pushing Jessica in a wheelchair. Fin pushed the chair next to Olivia's bed and Elliot glared at them.

"Give her a chance, Elliot," Munch murmured. Elliot stood so that he could move quickly if something happened.

Jessica took in the sight of the woman lying in the hospital bed. She was clearly still pregnant and Jessica let out the breath she had been holding.

"I am so, so, so, sorry! I was so scared about what had happened!" Jessica said.

Olivia put a hand on Jessica's. Jessica looked up to her.

"It's okay. I understand and I shouldn't have tried to grab you like that," Olivia said.

"Are you and the baby going to be okay?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, we're all going to be more than okay," Olivia replied with a smile. Jessica looked confused as did Munch and Fin.

"We're having identical twins," Olivia explained with a genuine smile. Munch and Fin both clapped Elliot on the back.

"Man, you got super sperm or something!" Fin said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad that you're all going to be okay and if there is anything that I can do to make up for what I did, I'll do it," Jessica said.

"Well, you could talk to them about what happened and, if need be, testify to put the man who did this to you away," Olivia asked.

"I already did one part of that, and I am going to testify. I'm willing to babysit as well if ever you need it," Jessica offered.

"Hmm, I may take you up on that," Olivia said with a grin, "But first let's get through this trial first."

"What do you mean lets?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked to him.

"I'm going to be with her every step of the way, and not even Cragen can stop me," Olivia said determined more than ever to make sure that Jessica got justice.

"Liv," Elliot began until he saw the look on her face and knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"You mean that you're still going to help me after what I almost did?" Jessica asked.

"I am, and I don't hold what happened against you," Olivia said. Before she knew it, Jessica was out of her chair and hugging her gently. Olivia smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much," Jessica whispered in her ear and let her go. Olivia smiled at her.

"Well, we gotta get her back to her room and go see Warner," Fin said as he walked over to Olivia. He hugged her gently and Munch did the same.

"You get better Liv and take care of those babies, okay?" Fin said. Olivia nodded.

They left and Elliot turned to his wife.

"What?" Olivia asked. Elliot just shook his head.

"Oh, and before I forget, Casey had to go visit Karla's principal today," Elliot told her.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked looking to her daughter. Karla suddenly found the tiles beneath her shoes interesting. Elliot nudged her and she looked up to her mother.

"Karla, tell your mother why," Elliot said.

"I had some trouble with a bully," Karla mumbled.

"A bully? What kind of trouble?" Olivia asked. Karla sighed and decided that it was now or never.

"Well, you remember the first day when I had that cut?" Karla asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Well, Travis pushed me down the steps while I was waiting for you and again today he pushed me down the steps in the hallway," Karla told her. Olivia's face was filled with shock.

"He could've seriously hurt you or killed you doing that!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I know, but he's been suspended for ten days and if anything like that happens again I'm going to tell someone," Karla said.

"I take it you had a talk with your aunt or your father about that, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Aunt Casey set me straight on a lot of things," Karla said, "I promised to tell whenever I'm having problems with a bully."

"That's good that Casey did that. Karla, you need to realize that we're here to help you and we want to know when someone is hurting you or teasing you so that we can help put a stop to that," Olivia said.

"I know Mom. I promise that I won't hide it again," Karla said and hugged Olivia again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied as she wrapped her arms around Karla.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how many people sighed with relief that Olivia and the babies were okay? Is Jessica going to keep her side of the bargain? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you! <strong>


	14. Love?

**Disclaimer: I'm really tired of these things! We all know I don't own it!**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. My muse seemed to have deserted me. I hope that this is up to par. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia got out of the hospital the next day and wanted to head back to work, but Cragen gave his insistence that she take the day and that Elliot do the same. Reluctantly, they both did so.<p>

Over the week, Olivia was on desk duty and she knew that she was going to be on desk duty for the duration of her pregnancy all because of her over-protective husband and surrogate father. When she wasn't chained to a desk at work, she was chained to the living room couch at home. Karla hovered over her every movement and made sure that she had everything she needed within arm's reach. Olivia was touched by her daughter's willingness to help especially since what happened with Travis.

Though the stuff with Travis was over, she was worried just how close she and the boy, Jake, were getting.

* * *

><p>When she and Elliot picked Karla up yesterday, Jake was sitting on the steps with her. They were talking and Jake's movements and behavior suggested that he was becoming infatuated with their daughter.<p>

Elliot nearly came unglued on the boy for even thinking the thoughts he was sure the boy was thinking. He glared at him as Karla hugged him and headed for the car. Jake watched her walk off and noticed Elliot's glare. Jake just smiled, waved, and then headed home.

As Karla got into the car, Elliot turned to her.

"I don't like that boy," Elliot told his daughter bluntly. Karla rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Daddy, he is just a friend. Jake has helped me with a lot," Karla replied. She still refused to talk about Jake's involvement in the whole situation with Travis, but they had caught her and Jake together quite often when she waited to be picked up.

"Uh-huh, you just make sure his hands stay to himself," Elliot grumbled. Olivia looked to her husband and chuckled.

"El, she'll be fine," Olivia told him. He looked to her, but didn't lose the scowl on his face. He treated the boys who hung around Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie the same way and that was going to change with Karla.

"I promise you Daddy that if Jake is ever inappropriate that I'll be sure to tell Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin that way you don't have to get your hands dirty. When they picked me up the other day, Uncle Fin interrogated Jake and told him that if he ever laid a hand on me that they would never find his body," Karla told her father, "But I don't think you guys have to worry because Jake has been nothing but nice to me the entire time I've known him."

"Well, that's all well and good, but your father and I have met men who are like that at first and once they get married to the woman that they are being so sweet and loving to, they change," Olivia told her daughter in a warning tone.

"I know Mom, but I think Jake is different. He's so gentle and kind to everyone. I don't think that he will ever change from that," Karla replied in almost a dreamy state.

Elliot looked to his wife who was looking at him and they both shook their heads, but both knew that if that boy were to cause harm to their daughter that he wouldn't be living much longer.

* * *

><p>Karla was lying on her bed. She had just finished her homework and was thinking about Jake. She rolled over to see her mother looking in on her. Karla sat up and smiled. Olivia smiled back and walked into the bedroom to sit next to her daughter. Karla leaned against her mother and Olivia wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.<p>

"So, I saw you were daydreaming," Olivia said and Karla leaned up to look up at her mother, "You want to tell me what about?"

"Eh, not really. It was nothing," Karla said looking away from her mother.

"Was it about Jake?" Olivia asked already knowing that it was.

Karla looked up and nodded. She sighed and fiddled with her hands.

"Mom, is it bad that I'm having these funny feelings for him?" Karla asked.

"Funny how?" Olivia asked, "Funny bad or funny good?"

"Funny good and funny weird. It's like anytime I'm near him my heart beats ten times faster and my breathing gets faster and I feel a rush of fluid to my brain. Is that normal?" Karla asked.

"Oh, that type of funny," Olivia said with a grin, "Well, in a way it is normal."

"How so?" Karla asked, "It doesn't happen until I am around him and it happens when I just think of him."

"Well, that's how I feel about your father," Olivia replied.

"Wow, really?" Karla asked. Olivia nodded.

"It's called being in love," Olivia replied with a grin.

"Love? Mom, I'm too young to fall in love. I can name so many teens that fell in love and they ended up divorced within three years," Karla said, "And I bet that you and Daddy have told many teen girls that get married at a young age that it won't last."

"We have, baby, but you're not a teen for one and two you are a lot smarter than those girls we tell that to. Not to mention that most of those teens come from broken homes whereas you come from one that is filled with a lot of love. You're falling in love, but just promise me that you won't tell your father about this and that you won't do anything with Jake until you're ready," Olivia told her daughter.

"Mom, I have a plan for life and love isn't a part of that plan," Karla replied.

"Sweetie, take it from someone who knows, being married to your career isn't all it's cracked up to be. It took your father and me so long to get together. Mostly because he was married, but also because we loved our job too much for anything else," Olivia said, "Give it time and you'll see. Just know that whatever you decide to do with your life that your father and I will support you and we will always love you no matter what."

"I love you too Mommy. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do on the subject," Karla said with a smirk. Olivia nodded.

"Well, your father is finishing up cooking dinner. Go wash up and get ready to eat," Olivia said as she got up.

"Okay," Karla replied and made her way to the bathroom.

She felt better now that she told her mother what's going on in her head. She didn't know what to do about Jake, but she hoped that if she followed her heart that things will turn out right. She knew that if she decided to add love into her plan for her life that her parents would support her. She just hoped that it wouldn't hurt her in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	15. Meeting and The Dance

**Disclaimer: What's the point? We all know who owns it!**

**AN: I know! A fast update! Shocking, right? I just felt the need to write and this is what came. I hope it's good! Thank you for all the support! You guys are amazing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Jessica's case had been a difficult one, but Olivia was true to her promise in that she would be there for Jessica every step of the way. It was a month after she was attacked and raped before the guys caught a break. They got him and now it was time for the trial which made Jessica more nervous about facing her attacker in that courtroom.<p>

Olivia had gotten a call from Jessica to meet her in the park. She told everyone where she was going and made sure to keep her phone close just in case. She met Jessica at the ramble and they sat and talked about the trial.

"Olivia, are you sure he can't get to me?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, there are tons of people there and many are cops. He would be stopped before he had the chance. You have nothing to worry about. You and Casey have prepared for this and she tells me that you're more than ready," Olivia said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel real ready," Jessica said.

"I think you are more ready for the trial than I am to have these babies," Olivia replied. Jessica laughed.

"I think you're going to do fine with them. I saw you with your daughter, Karla, and I think you're a wonderful mother," Jessica told her. Olivia felt the tears well up.

"Thank you," she said. She wiped them frantically away.

"It's okay," Jessica said.

"It's my hormones. They get very annoying with the crying one minute and then I get mad over something stupid. Elliot hides from me most days because he's afraid I might attack him," Olivia said. Then she realized who she was talking to. She could've kicked herself for that. Jessica already had so much on her plate that she didn't need to hear her own problems at home.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, "My problems completely pale in comparison of what you're going through."

"It's actually nice to talk about someone else's problems than my own. It gets my mind off of being nervous," Jessica said.

"I could talk your ear off about all my issues, but I don't think that is a good idea," Olivia said.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we aren't really supposed to mix home and work," Olivia said.

"I see," Jessica said, "Well, I won't tell if you won't." Olivia chuckled at the young woman.

"It's a deal," Olivia replied and both women shook on it.

They had a great conversation before they both said goodbye and headed their separate ways, but not before making plans to do that again sometime.

* * *

><p>At home, Karla was getting ready for one of the dances that the school was having. She was excited yet nervous. Jake was supposed to pick her up in an hour, but still hadn't found anything to wear. She watched the teens on TV do things like this and she always thought it was stupid, but now she understood why they did it. Everything she had tried was wrong. She wanted it to be perfect. Just then she heard the door open and she knew that her mother was home. She flew down the steps.<p>

"Mom! I need your help!" Karla exclaimed and tugged her pregnant mother behind her to her bedroom.

"What's up?" Olivia asked as she was tugged.

"The dance is tonight and Jake is supposed to be here in an hour and I have nothing to wear!" Karla said.

"Honey, you have tons of clothes!" Olivia exclaimed.

They had gotten to Karla's room and Olivia saw that she had gone through her closet and dresser already. Clothes were thrown everywhere.

"Karla, you're not going anywhere until this room is clean," Olivia told her. Karla looked up.

"Mom, Jake's gonna be here in an hour! I'll be late! I can clean it after the dance!" Karla said.

"Nope, now," Olivia said as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Karla her 'that's final' look. Karla sighed and began to put everything away. She checked the time after she had finished.

"He's going to be here in ten and I'm not even ready!" Karla exclaimed. Olivia grinned as she remembered the days of school dances that she was invited to, though a rarity that she was invited, a guy or two had sought her out and she went. She did exactly what her daughter was doing. She walked to her daughter's closet and looked through it.

"Is it casual dress or formal?" Olivia asked as she was looking.

"It's casual," Karla replied. Olivia nodded and she found what she was looking for. She held it up for Karla.

"Oh Mom! It's perfect!" Karla squealed and hugged her mother.

"Not a problem. You get changed and I'll do your hair and maybe some make-up before you go," Olivia said.

"Really? Thanks Mom!" Karla said and hugged her again.

Olivia left the room as Karla got ready. She made her way down the hall to her bathroom to get her make-up supplies. Shortly afterwards, she heard Karla run to her bathroom. Olivia sat her down and put her hair up into a ponytail and then braided that ponytail. She then applied miniscule amounts of make-up to her daughter's face. She finished and took the hand mirror and showed Karla.

"Wow, I look…different," Karla said. Olivia smiled.

"Well, I for one think you look gorgeous," Olivia said and Karla grinned. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that's Jake!" Karla squealed and headed to the door. Olivia followed behind to meet Jake finally.

She got to the door and saw that Elliot was home and had already met Jake by the look on Jake's face. He had already had a talk with the boy. She rolled her eyes and joined the group.

"Hello Jake, I'm Olivia," she said, "I'm Karla's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stabler," Jake replied as her stuck his hand out for her to shake and she did.

"I trust you will bring Karla back before ten?" Olivia asked. Jake nodded and flashed a gaze to Elliot. Elliot glared at the boy and Olivia elbowed him. Elliot looked to his wife.

"Stop scaring the boy," Olivia scolded him.

"Just making sure he knows that Karla is my daughter and that I will make sure she isn't hurt in any way and that he better bring her back safe and unharmed," Elliot said loud enough so that Jake could hear.

"Daddy, if I have said it once, I've said it a thousand times: Jake won't hurt me," Karla told her father, "Besides, we're just friends, right?"

"Right, just two friends going to the dance," Jake agreed.

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that," Elliot grumbled.

Olivia smacked his arm and said, "Stop it." She turned to the kids.

"Alright, you guys have fun. Back before ten Karla," Olivia said.

"I know Mom, we will be back before then. Love you!" Karla said and hugged her parents. She then took Jake's offered arm and they headed out the door.

"I don't know about that boy," Elliot said.

"Oh stop," Olivia replied, "You just met him."

"Still," Elliot replied, "How about we got out for dinner? Just the two, well, four of us?"

Olivia chuckled and nodded. She headed up the stairs to change and they went to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, puppy love! Gotta love it! Heh heh, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know! Please and thank you!<strong>


	16. Boyfriend? and Complications

**Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say...**

**AN: So another fast update! Amazing right? I have been in the writing mood these days! I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Karla and Jake got into Jake's sister's car. They both sat in the backseat, eager to get to the dance.<p>

Jake's sister turned and said, "Buckle up you two. This car doesn't move unless you're in seatbelts."

"Okay, Jess, we're buckled," Jake told her. Karla's eyes widened.

"Jessica?" Karla said in a tone of surprise. Jessica turned to get a look at the girl again.

"Karla? You're Olivia's daughter," Jessica said. Karla just nodded, too stunned to speak.

"You know my sister?" Jake asked. Jessica's eyes darted between Karla and Jake in nervousness.

"Yeah, we met when she was in the hospital," Karla told him.

"Oh, yeah. How does she know your mother then?" Jake asked. Karla looked to Jessica who nodded her permission to tell him.

"My mom's a cop and so is my dad. They are working your sister's case," Karla replied looking to Jessica to see if she said the right thing. Jessica looked to her brother who looked at her and smiled.

"Well, at least I know she is getting the best help possible," Jake said with that smile. Jessica smiled at her brother.

"Are we gonna talk all night or are we gonna get to this dance?" Jessica asked.

"Let's go," Karla said and Jessica pulled away from the curb and headed to the school.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elliot and Olivia had returned home at nine-thirty to be there for when Karla came in. Elliot kept a watchful eye out the front window for his daughter and that boy. Olivia just rolled her eyes at her husband and stretched out on the couch. Olivia sighed as Elliot huffed.<p>

That meant that her daughter was coming up the walkway and she wasn't alone. Olivia smiled inside and got up to meet Karla at the door. Elliot was tempted to open it, but Olivia shook her head and glared at him. He crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old, but Olivia just chuckled and shook her head. She turned to the door just as it opened.

"Hey Sweetie, how'd it go?" Olivia asked. Karla looked up with red cheeks and a big smile.

"It was wonderful," she said dreamily and then she walked up the stairs to her room.

Olivia watched her daughter and chuckled. Elliot, on the other hand, was a little confused about what had transpired. He looked to his wife.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"She's got a boyfriend now and she just had her first kiss," Olivia said with a grin, "Our little girl is growing up!"

"What? Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Not that boy! Uh-uh, no, no boyfriends until she's fifty!" Elliot said.

Olivia smacked his arm and shook her head again.

"Elliot, she's more mature than most girls her age. She'll be fine. Besides, she has back-up if something were to go wrong, but I can tell that Jake feels the same as she does and he's a sweet boy from what I heard," she replied.

"Humph, reliable source?" Elliot asked.

"I refuse to reveal the identity, but yes," Olivia answered with a smile.

"What if I coerced it out?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around her as best he could and kissing her. She kissed back.

"Hmm, that may work, but it will take more than that," Olivia replied after they broke apart.

"I think that can be arranged," Elliot said. Olivia grinned and they both headed to the bedroom, but not before peeking their heads in to tell Karla goodnight. What happened after that only they know…

* * *

><p>A few months later found the entire family at the hospital once again. Olivia had felt contractions and she was worried that it was labor seeing as how she was about three weeks early. Twins had been known to arrive prematurely. She was extremely worried about this, but not as much as her husband who was frantic right now. He paced the room back and forth and was making Olivia a little nauseated. She finally huffed and he looked at her with worry.<p>

"What is it? Another contraction? You want some ice chips? That's all you're allowed right now," Elliot asked and continued his rambling.

"Elliot! I'm fine, but please sit down. I'm getting nauseous just watching you pace," Olivia told him.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about something being wrong and I'm praying that it's not. I don't want to lose them anymore than I want to lose you," Elliot rambled.

"Honey, I know you're worried, but if you don't calm down I am liable to explode and I might regret what I do afterwards," Olivia told him.

"Okay, okay," Elliot said and took some deep breaths, "I'm calm."

"Uh-huh, thank you," Olivia said and then hissed in pain.

"What? What is it? Do I need to get a doctor?" Elliot asked and went off again. Olivia sighed. This was going to take a while. Just then, Casey, Fin, and Munch showed up.

"Hey guys!" Olivia said. Elliot looked over to them.

"Hey Liv," Fin said hugging her. Munch and Casey did the same.

Olivia pulled Fin down so that she could whisper into his ear. He nodded and looked over to Elliot.

"Hey man, let's go get a drink. Come on Munch," Fin said as he dragged a reluctant Elliot out of the room followed by Munch.

Olivia sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Casey stepped to the side of the bed.

"He been driving you crazy?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah. His nonstop pacing was going to make me hurl," Olivia said. Casey chuckled.

"He's just worried," Casey said, "Karla is out in the waiting room with Cragen. You wanna see her?"

"Sure," Olivia replied.

Casey peeked out the door and waved them to come in. Cragen and Karla walked in, well, Cragen walked, Karla ran.

"Mom, is everything going to be okay with them? Aunt Casey came and got me and said that you were in the hospital and that you may be having them, but it's too early! You're not due for another three weeks!" Karla exclaimed and she grasped her mother's hand. Olivia pulled Karla to her and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, me and your baby brothers or sisters will be fine. I promise you that we will. I'm not leaving you," Olivia said. Karla held tight to her mother.

The doctor walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. She had a grim, but determined expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. All eyes were now on the doctor as they waited to hear the answer that would change their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, a cliffy! What's going to happen? To find out stay tuned! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	17. The Twins!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**AN: Well, the story is coming to a close. This is the last chapter and then I have an epilogue and then the Karla Saga will be complete! So sad to have it end! I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>Fin drug Elliot into the vending area. Elliot shook Fin's hand off his shoulder and walked to one of the machines. He bought him a small bag of chips and a soda then sat down in a chair. Fin watched all the movements.<p>

"Elliot, everything alright?" Fin asked. Elliot looked up with deep-seated worry in his eyes.

"Liv and the babies are gonna be fine. You gotta believe that," Munch said.

"I hope so. I really do," Elliot said. He set the chips and drink aside and put his head in his hands," I wish that there was something I could do to help her. It's really hard to see her in that pain."

"I know, man, but you gotta remember that Liv is strong and stubborn and she ain't gonna let a little pain stand in her way," Fin told him.

Elliot smiled genuinely.

"Thanks," Elliot said. That was when Karla came running into the area. Elliot stood up and Karla wrapped her arms around her father tightly and began to sob.

"What's wrong baby? Is your mother okay?" he asked with worry. Casey came in.

"No, she isn't. She's scared and she is being wheeled into the delivery room right now," Casey said.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Elliot asked frantically.

"Well, the doctor came in and told her that she had real high blood pressure and that both babies are in the breech position. She said that emergency c-section was the best option," Casey told him.

"I gotta go! I gotta be in there!" Elliot exclaimed as he took off for the delivery area. Casey pulled Karla to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are Mom and the babies gonna be okay?" Karla asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I truly don't know," Casey replied. She hoped that they would be. She really didn't want to lose her best friend and newborn nieces or nephews.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elliot walked into the waiting area where everyone was. They all stood and faced him.<p>

"Well?" Fin asked. Elliot grinned as big as he could.

"She's okay. I have two brand-new baby boys," Elliot said. Karla squealed and leapt at her father and crushing him into a hug. Fin and Munch clapped him on the back and gave him congratulations while Casey hugged him.

"What are their names?" Karla asked. Elliot looked at her.

"Don't know yet. Your mother and I never really settled on names, but we can ask her when she is back in her room. Oh here," he said and pulled out his phone and showed them pictures of the identical twin boys.

"Oh they look a lot like me!" Karla exclaimed.

"Yep they do," Elliot said with a smile.

"A perfect mixture of you and Liv," Casey said.

"They're beautiful," Elliot whispered.

* * *

><p>A few more minutes passed and a nurse came out and told them that Olivia was back in her room, but that only two at a time back there. Naturally, Elliot and Karla went first, but stopped, turned back and got the others to sneak back with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia was recovering from the surgery. She felt different now that her sons weren't in her anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes. A second later and a slight tapping came at her door.<p>

"Come in," she said. The door opened revealing Munch, Fin, Casey, Karla, and Elliot.

Elliot moved to Olivia's side and kissed her and Karla ran over to gently hug her mother. Casey took a turn hugging her as did Munch and Fin.

"Mom, when can we see them? And what are their names?" Karla asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I don't know, what do you think El?" she asked her husband.

"It's up to you," Elliot said with a smile.

"I like the name Matthew Alexander," Karla suggested.

"Hmm, that has a nice ring to it. Matthew Alexander Stabler, where did you come up with that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Matthew is from the Bible, obviously, and Alexander is after Aunt Alex," Karla said.

"Who told you about Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Aunt Casey," Karla replied looking to her aunt. Casey turned red and looked down at her feet.

"Ahh, so I'm not the only one who goes to Casey when I wanna know something," Olivia said with a grin.

"Sorry, but she really wanted to know who Alex was. I mean, the child has heard the woman's name all the time, but hasn't ever met her," Casey said.

"It's okay, Case," Olivia said, "I think we will have to work on that when she gets out of the program."

"That would be awesome!" Karla exclaimed.

"But back to the names, I like Matthew Alexander, what do you think El?" she asked her husband.

"It's a good fit," Elliot said, "Now what about the other?"

"Hmm, I was thinking Mitchell Nicholas," Olivia said.

"I like it," Elliot said.

Just then, two bassinets were rolled into the room. The nurses rolled them over by Olivia.

"Good news, they are perfectly fine and healthy," she said, "But we still need names for our records."

Elliot picked up one of his sons and handed him to his wife and then took the other into his arms. They examined each baby.

"I think this one is Matthew," Karla said pointing to her brother in her father's arms.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," Olivia said, "So Baby A is Matthew Alexander Stabler and Baby B is Mitchell Nicholas Stabler."

The nurse took the identification cards out and wrote the boys' names on them. She smiled at the happy family when she finally realized that there were more than two visitors in the room.

"Okay, three of you need to leave," the nurse said.

"No, they can stay," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stabler, but it's against hospital policy," the nurse retorted.

"It's detective and they can stay," Olivia gritted out. The nurse looked to Elliot who shrugged and she turned and walked out.

"Wow, Liv! Can you do that to every nurse?" Munch asked.

"Shut up Munch!" everyone said which caused Matthew to wake up and begin to cry.

"Okay, I think it would be best if we left," Casey said, "Congrats again guys."

"Yeah, congrats, we'll see you later!" Fin said.

"Why couldn't you name one John?" Munch asked and Fin grabbed his partner and tugged him out of the room. Olivia chuckled at them. Matthew settled back into his mother's arms and fell asleep.

"Mom, can I hold Mitchell?" Karla asked. Olivia nodded and Karla sat in the chair. Elliot placed Mitchell gently into his daughter's arms. Karla cuddled Mitchell close, making sure to support his head.

"Hi Mitchell," she said softly, "I'm your big sister Karla. I love you already."

She kissed his forehead and then handed him back to her father. Elliot and Olivia switched twins and Elliot let Karla hold Matthew. Karla held Matthew the same way she did Mitchell.

"Hello Matty," Karla said, "I'm your big sister Karla. I'm the one who named you. I love you little brother."

She kissed his forehead and gave him back to her father. She smiled at the family she had before her. She was so happy that her brothers and mother were safe and healthy and that they were all there together. Life was perfect for the little genius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet wasn't it? Had y'all going didn't I? Well, all that is left is the epilogue and it should be up granted that I still feel the writing bug going on. Let me know what y'all thought! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	18. Epilogue: 10 years later

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!**

**AN: Well, this is it! The last chapter to the Karla saga! It has been a fun ride and thank you to everyone who stuck with me! Please leave one last review to let me know what you thought! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

><p><em><span>10 years later… <span>_

Karla sat in the back room as she applied the rest of her make-up. She couldn't believe that today was the day she was getting married. She and Jake had survived high school together. She graduated at the age of fourteen and then they both headed to Hudson University afterwards. Jake became a teacher for special needs children and Karla got her PhD in psychology and Criminal Science. She and Jake would soon be moving to Washington DC where Karla would work with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in catching killers.

She was excited about the route her life was taking and that she had a family who loved her so much. Her little brothers were starting fifth grade soon and she knew that her parents were excited about that. Matthew and Mitchell were very intelligent and her sister Jasmine Michelle was starting second grade.

A knock on the door brought her out of the past as four year old Jasmine came into the room. She looked adorable in her white flower girl dress with a small tiara on her head. Jasmine hopped over to her sister and Karla pulled her into her lap.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" Karla asked. Jasmine looked up at her sister.

"Mommy wants to know if you ready cuz Jake is waitin' for ya," Jasmine told her.

"I'm about ready," Karla said as she set Jasmine down and stood up, "How do I look?"

"You look like a princess!" Jasmine said giggling.

"Aw, thanks Jazz. Go tell Mom and Dad that I'm ready," Karla said. Jasmine hopped out of the room and Karla smiled after her. Karla followed her shortly after.

Out in the foyer she saw her mother holding her sister and her father looking very anxious next to her brothers who were fidgeting with their ties. She smiled at the lot before her.

Elliot couldn't believe that his little girl was getting married. She had come a long way from that scared little five year old in that hospital room. He looked to his wife who had tears in her eyes. He knew that she wasn't going to try to hide the fact that she was going to cry.

Olivia felt the tears well as she saw her daughter walk into the room. She couldn't believe that the little one she met so long ago was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. Holding Jasmine on her hip, she walked to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Karla wrapped her arms around her mother trying to hold her own tears back.

"I love you baby and you look absolutely beautiful," Olivia told her and she broke from the hug.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too," Karla said with a smile. She looked to her father who was standing there watching them. Karla went and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you Daddy," Karla whispered in his ear.

"I love you Sweetheart," Elliot replied.

"Okay, places everyone!" said Casey as she came in.

Olivia sat Jasmine on her feet and sent her to the front of the line and then Olivia went to find her seat. Matthew and Mitchell were both the ring-bearers and each had his own pillow. They went after Jasmine accompanied by Haley and Jessica who were Karla's bridesmaid and maid of honor. Next came Karla and Elliot. The music began to play "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson as they made their way down the aisle.

At the end of said aisle awaited a grown-up Jake who was all for marrying Karla Stabler. He couldn't believe that the young prodigy he met in high school was about to become his wife and he felt that they were going to last for the rest of their lives. As the music began he saw the breath-taking sight of his soon-to-be wife making her way down the aisle with her father by her side. He and Elliot had finally learned to get along after Jake proved himself time and again.

As she ended her walk, Elliot kissed her cheek and placed her hand into Jake's hand. He looked to Jake with a determined glare.

"Remember," he murmured, "You break her heart and they will never find your body."

"There's nothing to worry about there Mr. Stabler," Jake said with a smile, "I love her too much to ever hurt her."

Elliot took his seat and the ceremony began.

The vows were the traditional sayings and then the rings were exchanged. The "I dos" were said and then the preacher said those long awaited words, "Jake, you may kiss the bride."

Jake leaned down and ever so gently kissed her and she returned the kiss and applause was heard through the church. Karla felt the happiness and love that she had surrounded her and she loved how that one day when she was five that everything changed and it changed for the better and the aftermath of those changes had guided her life to this moment, her moment of true bliss. Life was at the best it could be!

**The End**


End file.
